


Underworld

by mshooligan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec kicks Magnus's ass, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Daylighter(s), Enhanced vampire abilities, Guns, Hate to Love, Hybrids, Inspired by The Originals, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Inspired by Underworld (Movies), Inspired by the Twilight Series, Lycans, M/M, Magnus and Alec are Vampire/Lycan/Warlock hybrids, Magnus is taller than Alec, Meditation, No longer a Lightwood, Rescue Missions, Selene is a badass mother in law, Sibling Rivalry, Swords, Vampire Bites, Vampire Covens, Vampire Family, Vampire Feeding, Vampires, adoptive parents Luke and Jocelyn, bounty on Magnus' soulmate, combat fighting, couple fights, daylight rings, glowing eyes means run, guilty Magnus, jace and Isabelle are asshole at first, jealous Isabelle and Jace Lightwood, pissed off Alec, spirit waters ritual, talking of having children, they must protect Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshooligan/pseuds/mshooligan
Summary: In this story Alec and Magnus are soul mate hybrid Vampire/Lycan/Warlocks. Magnus, Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael are biological siblings and their parents are Asmodues and Selene(from underworld) but they were killed by Robert and Maryse Lightwood to gain more powers.Alec was born a mundane but he had the scent of his soul mate and his parents couldn't stand the smell of him, so when he came out at the age of 16 they disowned him and he left New York and ended up in California where he met Luke and became apart of there family, That is until he walked in on them drinking blood from blood bags after a bad day at work.ON HOLD FOR THE NEXT FEW MONTHS!!!He has to find his soulmate before his 25th birthday, if he doesn't then he could die along with his soulmate. What will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
Alec is a 24-year-old mundane living in California, away from his family. The same family that kicked him out for being gay when he was just 16. Ever since that day, he has been busting his ass to stay afloat. His father cut him off financially and disowned him, so he needed to find a job quickly. Thankfully he was skilled with a camera and cooking.

 

He met a man named Luke when he arrived in California and offered him a job at his restaurant. He was incredibly thankful for Luke, and the staff in the restaurant. They made him feel welcome and adequate him feel like he had a family. After Alec explained to Luke about his situation, Luke offered him a place to stay with his family.

 

Jocelyn and Clary were extremely nice and helped him get settled into his own room. They took him shopping for clothes and shoes, even helped him enroll back into school. He graduated as valedictorian with honors at the age of 17. Luke, Jocelyn, and Clary were extremely proud of Alec, and they celebrated at the restaurant. Luke made him a 3 tier strawberry cake with actual strawberries on top of it, and it was absolutely divine.

 

Soon after Alec started taking mixed martial arts classes. He was a quick study, and he mastered each class. Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai kickboxing, Taekwondo, Judo, Krav Maga. Close quarters combat, Capoeira, earning a black belt in each over the course of years. Making him a deadly weapon if he ever got into a fight, but that's never happened before. No one ever challenged him to one, not even in high school. But he still wanted to sharpen his craft,  so he began taking more classes in all styles of fighting.

 

Training helps keep himself calm and focused. Since his temper is short, a morning of yoga and tai chi, he is much calmer. But after the day he had today, his temper was thrown the roof. Its been doing that for a month now and he hasn't been able to.figure out why. He was just fired from his job at Belcourt Magazine because he didn't want to sleep with the owner of it. She completely ruined his reputation by telling her father that he sexually harassed her. But it was the complete opposite. She pressed herself against him and saying he smelt like chocolate chip cookies, fresh rain, and vanilla. That was rather creepy, but he still wasn't interested in her. If he was honest, she made him feel sick, just a female that slept with her entire staff and ruined their careers as well.

 

Camille couldn't take no for an and her father Henry threatened to make sure he never works for another magazine in the United States of America. But you see, that wasn't the only thing that upset him. No, no. What set him off was..the family that has taken him in turned out to be vampires. How he found out?  Oh, by walking in on his best friends Clary, Simon and his adoptive parents Jocelyn and Luke drinking blood from a blood bag. Fangs out, blood dripping down their faces as they ripped apart the bags.

 

Surprising he didn't freak out after seeing it. "Well I didn't see this coming, I'll tell you that much. Just to let you know, I'm cool with the whole vampire thing, what I'm not cool with is you all not tell me." With that he walked upstairs to his room, so he could be alone for a while.

 

They tried to race after him, but he stopped them saying he needed some time to process this new information. He locked himself in the room and paced the floor in circles. 'This can't be happening!' He shouted inside of his head. He always believed in the supernatural world, but to actually see it, was completely known to him.

 

Alec always loved the tales of supernatural creatures or anything with mythology. He craved for the adventure of the stories, wishing he could be apart of their world's one day, but that was always a dream but now he actually lives with vampires. What the hell was he going on? And how in the Sam hell do they walk in the fucking SUN?!

 

He had a million questions running through his mind but didn't know if he wanted to know the answers just yet. He was still frustrated not being told when he first arrived but finding out like this? because his family was going through some sort of a dry spell didn't help the situation any better. He taped his hands to go at it on his punching bag. He needed to get his frustrations out about losing his job, and not being able to work for another magazine doing what he loves most, and finding out his family is a clan of vampires.

 

After an hour of punching his frustrations out, he stopped to take a much-needed shower before he approached his family.

 

***** Meanwhile DOWNSTAIRS

 

Luke, Jocelyn, Clary, and Simon were all freaking out. They have never slipped up once since Alec arrived, they made sure to be careful. But going almost five months without a good hunt, they were losing their minds. They needed to feed quickly, and the blood bags were only in case of emergencies if Alec got hurt, or if their cravings got bigger. Normally, they would feed on animals, but that hasn't been craving their appetite anymore.

 

"What are we going to do Luke? Do you think he will leave or better yet go to the cops? I don't want to lose him, he's my best friend. I'm so scared." Said, Clary as she buried her face in Simon's chest. Simon rubbed her back gently and agreed with the women in her arms.

 

Luke smiled and reassured her that everything would be fine. But the two young adults were having a hard time believing that. "He wouldn't leave or turn us into the cops. No one believes in Vampires, werewolves, witches or warlocks anymore even if he does tell them. They would lock him up in a mental Institution. But when he comes down after he's done working out his thoughts, he will speak with us. We just need to be patient." Luke tells them.

 

"Honestly I'm surprised Maryse and Robert haven't turned him when he turned him or even told him about his heritage. It's sad really, but his blood smells different than theirs ever did. But maybe that's because of his soul mates heritage. It makes sense now. With all his anger, and his lashing out at random times. He needs his soul mates blood, so he could be turned by the next full moon before his 25th birthday or Their bond would snap and the both of them would die. We must help him find his one true love, he only has a month to go." Said Jocelyn. She didn't want to scare her adoptive son, but they were going to have to break it to him quick and hard.

 

They finish their feedings and clean themselves up before Alec resurfaced. He walked into the living room cool and calm. He sat next to Clary and took a deep breath. Clary was in tears and didn't think she could hold it back anymore. She threw herself into his arms. He tensed for a moment, but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around his best friend, soothing her tears.

 

Clary pleaded for him not to leave and asked him not to hate them for keeping it a secret. He chuckled and told her it was okay, he understood why they didn't tell him, it didn't hurt any less. They didn't trust him with a big secret like this. But he still needed answers. Clary sat up and wiped her tears from her eyes and smiled at him. Alec turned his head to Luke and began asking questions.

 

"Who is going to turn me and is it painful?"

 

Luke was stunned at the question and laughed shaking his head. Leave it to Alec to ask that for his first question. Alec looked confused by Luke's laughter. Luke calmed down before answering.

 

"We can't turn you, only your soul mate could do that."

 

"Okay...how will I know that I have found my soulmate?"

 

Jocelyn cut at this time. "You will feel a magnetic pull like you are being compelled to be around them. Everything around the two of you would be a complete blur. Your senses will be heightened, it will feel like your body is on fire as you stated into each other's eyes. It's like fitting two halves together to make one whole. It's a powerful and invisible force that only you and your other half can feel. The connection is instant and you couldn't be more sure about it. Also, being apart for so long could drive the other one mad, and have impulses to kill or in danger an innocent if you're not connected.

 

Being connected to your soulmate is unlike anything you have ever experienced before. The different talent you each have come together and fulfill one another. The things you lack are the things he excels in so you can learn from him. Your soulmate is your best friend and biggest fan, they will love your heart and soul. It's an unconditional love. I could go on and on, but have you felt like that with anyone?"

 

Alec thought about it for a few seconds, then gasped and nodded yes. Luke asked him to when this happened and he began explaining.

 

"It was at Warlock Enterprises. I was shooting Magnuson Bane's new spring collection. It was going just fine before a model by the name of Maria started going crazy because I told her that her modeling sucked balls, and she couldn't pose to save her life. She started calling me all sorts of names in Spanish and stomped out of the room. She came back with an Asian man, and let me tell you, that man was sex on legs!" He heard Clary and Jocelyn snickering. "Anyway, she started going on and on about me not paying her any respect, and saying I was disrespectful, and I should be grateful shooting her. But in all honesty, if it wasn't because she slept around to get to where she is now, she wouldn't have made it in the modeling industry. I said that after she called me an 'untalented wanna be a photographer, that doesn't know what I'm talking about.' She said it all in Spanish, so when I spoke it back to her, the both of them were completely shocked and Maria looked sickly pale. I laughed at her and told her she shouldn't judge people by their skin color or education. I was packing up my equipment so I could leave. Not wanting to be in a place full of racism, when the man named Magnus walked up to me about to say something, when there was a buzzing sound in my ears when I looked into his eyes. He felt like we were staring into each other's eyes for hours but it was just a few seconds, he broke the connection looking away, and asked if I could finish the shoot, and he would pay me to double for it. I said yes of course, and he practically ran out the studio. But after he left, it felt like my heart was in pain, and ever since then, I had this ache in my chest, it's getting so bad that I start getting anger just to get rid of it, but nothing helps."

 

Once he was finished, everyone was looking at him, like he was insane. The silence became unbearable until he snapped yelling "What?!" Not liking them staring at him so much. Luke was the first to recover clearing his throat.

 

"Magnus is one of the 'original Vampire's' to be turned the strongest actually. Besides his siblings, Magnus is a hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf, and half warlock. He has never wanted a soul mate and suppressed his urges for centuries. So hearing him act like this is kind of weird, but also lovely. Maybe he could finally be happy, now that he soulmate has surfaced. Of course, once this gets out, people will try and kill you because so many people have wanted Magnus to picked them so they could share his power, but he always said no. So you being his soulmate, you will be the second strongest vampire hybrid in this century." He finished.

 

Alec shrugged, not caring about power. He only cared about the man. He was sad that people only wanted him because of his powers. It made him sick room his stomach. Alec has been in a few relationships, but they all ended with him getting cheated on, or used in order to become a famous model. He hated the world sometimes, but kept the darkness inside himself, and released it when he was training with his sensei's. He still had questions, so he ignored the elephant in the room and started asking them.

 

"How are you able room walk in the sun?"

 

"We have daylight rings" Simon answered, finally speaking after an hour or two.

 

"What is a daylight ring exactly?"

 

"It's spell protected, and keeps us from exploding in the light."

 

"Okay, that makes sense. Are you still able to eat human food?"

 

"Yes. We can survive off both, but sometimes we have dry spells if we don't drink mundane blood every once and a while. We could go on a crazy killing spree if we are repressed for so long." Clary piped in.

 

"Okay, how the hell is Clary and Simon vampires if they haven't met their soulmates yet?"

 

"They were born as a vampire. So it's different for them....though you shouldn't be having these crazy impulses seeing as you are from the Lightwood clan."

 

At that Alec face grew confused, then anger set in.

 

"What do you mean 'Lightwood clan'? And Vampires can have children?" He asked dangerously. Everyone gulped. Alec may not be a vampire, be he is a deadly weapon when he gets upset. No vampire or werewolf could hold him down. He would kick their ass before they could even lay a finger on them. So they trod carefully before answering.

 

"Your family is one of the founding family's to ever live. You may not know this, but your ancestors are still alive. They may be in different parts of the world, but they are pretty much alive. They all have their own coven, but your family is the largest clan out there. I'm sorry you haven't been taught your history. But you are different from the rest of your family. That's probably why your mother and father reacted the way they did when you came out. Your scent is different, everyone could tell. It's like, it sets them off, and make them want to have a taste of your blood. But they also get a lingering scent of your soul mate that makes them recoil and leaves you alone. And yes male and female vampires can have children. That's how we produce new vampires into this world." Jocelyn says.

 

"Well, fuck the Lightwood clan and everyone in it. They're dead to me, have been for a long time now. I don't want to deal with any of them, and yes that includes my siblings. I want nothing to do with them, they are grown adults and haven't reached out once to me, so as far as I'm concerned, they don't care about me. Now back to my questions." He shrugged off the pain residing in his chest. "Will it hurt when I die?"

 

"Well, it depends on how you die. But first you have to ingest your soul mates blood, in order to come back from the dead, and once you've done that, then you will become a newborn vampire, and your training will begin." Luke filled him in.

 

"Okay, sounds easy enough. Will I still be able to live with you once I've bonded with my soulmate?"

 

"Yes of course, but you will be apart of the "Bane coven" and he might want you closer to him once you've been turned. Like Luke explained to you people will not like the fact that you are his mate, and would try and cause problems for you'll. Oh well forgot to mention, that the 'Bane' and 'Lightwood' clan have hated each other with a passion, ever since Robert killed Magnus' father Asmodeus Bane for no reason at all. Once the news gets out that you are mated with Magnus, I'm sure your family would be on the next plane out here to try and kill you or take you away from him. But Magnus and his clan wouldn't let that happen. " Jocelyn says hesitantly.

 

Alec moves to hug her tightly and kisses her forehead. "It will be okay, don't worry so much mom. We'll get through this. Now, are their bigger clans on the west coast then it is on the east coast?"

 

"Yes, there is actually. If you put, 'Garroway-Fairchild, Santiago, Fell, Loss, and Bane's' we cover the entire east coast clan. We are a family, and we take care of our family no matter what. The name of our coven is called 'Downworlders' and the east coast coven is called 'Nephilim' we've been enemies for centuries. It's getting rather boring if I do say so myself, but no one could change that."

 

Alec looks slightly amused. "So this is some biggie and 2pac type shit huh?"

 

"Language!" Jocelyn scolded. Alec smiled innocently.

 

"Sorry mom, but that what it sounds like, some real old school type beef. But I get it. Now, I just want to know.. when are we calling Magnus? I would like to get this party started." He says excitedly.

 

"You are the weirdest mundane I've ever met dude. You are actually happy about dying and becoming a vampire hybrid. Are you sure you're okay with all of this?" Simon asked making Alec roll his eyes and nod yes.

 

"Relax Si. You of all people should know I live for this kind of-" his voice was cut off due to a sharp pain coming from his wrist where his black leather bracelet laid. He hissed in pain his wrist. Luke immediately came to his side making sure he was alright.

 

"Where did you get this bracelet,? It looks ancient." Luke asked surveying the red chaffed skin. One the pain subsided, he answered.

 

"It was a gift from Magnus when I received my payment. I thought it was beautiful, so I put it on and have never taken it off, but I want to now because it was burning like hell!" He screamed out, scratching to take the bracelet off, but it wouldn't budge. Alec began panicking when the bracket wouldn't come off. "What's happening?" He asked voice hoarse from screaming out in pain. Just as Luke was about to answer, a portal opened up and four figures stepped out carrying an unconscious Magnus Bane.

 

"Hello Luke, Jocelyn, Clary, and Simon. We are sorry to barge in like this, but as you could probably tell, these are pressing matters. Magnus is two seconds from going on a rippers spree if they don't complete their bond. We didn't want it to happen like this, but he almost attacked four mundanes in his club. So can we get this on the road." Raphael says gritting through his teeth.

 

Alec's wrist was still on fire and it was becoming unbearable. "Shit! This shit burns!!!! Somebody get it off!" He screamed out. Catarina ran over to his side to inspect his wrist and grimaced cursing under her breathe.

 

"Their bond is at its breaking point. We need to do this quickly before they both die." She said calmly

 

"Die?! What the hell do you mean die?!" Alec snapped, but Catarina ignored him, conjuring up whatever she needed.

 

Luke and Jocelyn gasped forgetting to explain that of course. "Sorry, we didn't tell.you this before, but if you aren't bonded before your 25 birthday, then your bond would snap and you both would die." Jocelyn said carefully, not wanting to set Alec off anymore.

 

Alec laughs loudly. "Well isn't that fan-fucking-tastic no only is my soulmate on the brink dying right in front of my eyes, but I will die right along with him. You know you'll suck huge balls for this shit! Give me the cup of his fucking blood  someone snapped my neck to get it over with quickly."

 

Catarina handed him a full cup of Magnus's blood, he drunk it down without gagging and swallows each drop. "Oh, I like this kid. He has some balls, just what Magnus needs in his life, someone that isn't going to take his shit. Where are you from kid?" Ragnor asked humorously.

 

Alec raised an eyebrow in his direction while drinking the second cup of blood. Why he was drinking so much, he didn't know, but he didn't question it. If this saved his soul mates life, along with his then he would drink as much as he needed to.

 

"New York I thought that was obvious, clearly not." He said rolling his eyes at Ragnor. Ragnor, Catarina, and Raphael smiled at Alec with toothy grins. He thought it was weird but chose not to question his apparent in-laws. "I'm done, kill me now please because this shit hurts!" He said rather loudly. Visions started forming in his head of Magnus and his family before felt hands on his head and everything went dark.

 

*****

Raphael and Luke carried Alec to their coven to prepare his body to join the spirit world and awaken to be reborn as a vampire, werewolf, slight warlock hybrid. They undressed him leaving his boxers on, and began wrapping his body in white cloths. Chanting century old incantations.

 

"What is this going to do exactly?" Clary asked voice full of concern. Not like her best friend, brother being killed in front of her. Even if it's only for some day or so, she still didn't like it. Neither did Jocelyn a and Luke. They didn't show it, but you could sense their weariness when Raphael snapped Alec's neck.

 

"This will help him with the process of his transformation. He and Magnus need to be bonded in the spirit world. Their souls are on a journey to connect and become whole finally after decades of searching. Alec will be stronger than any newborn vampire, his impulses will be higher so will his hunger. The waters will help lessen both, so he could be at peace once he awakens." Catarina filled them in on what she was doing. Once she was done with wrapping Alec's body, she and Ragnor both pushed his body all the way to the bottom of the spirit water.

 

"Now we wait. It will take some time for the two souls to connect. Only a day, but we should discuss what is going to happen now once they are mated. It's nothing bad, calm your nerves. It's just Alec will have to leave here with us of course, to train in hand to hand combat. He needs to be able to protect himself from any and everyone." Ragnor started but stopped once Simon snorted.

 

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Simon?" Ralph hissed out. Simon smiled smugly just to piss Raphael off even more before he answers.

 

"Yes, I would actually. For being the first original vampires you all are pretty dense when it comes to this lovely individual. It's rather sad Magnus doesn't know that his own soul mate could kill him with a freaking finger if he really wanted to." The siblings raised eyebrows for him to continue. He sighed then Bahn talking once more. "Alec is a black belt in every fucking fighting technique you could think of, and learning even more. He's literally a killing machine is need be, so hand to hand combat shouldn't be a problem." He finished with a smug smile just to annoy Raphael.

 

Whom just shrugged and smiled brightly. "Oh, we'll see about that, won't we?"

 


	2. New Ablities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting his mother in law

"Welcome, Alexander Lightwood. I am Selene your spirit guide to the sacred world. If you are wondering, yes I was a vampire and I'm also Magnus's mother, don't be afraid young one. I have been watching you for many years, and I am pleased with what I see in you. You are selfless, kind, caring, honest, loyal, protective, blunt, lovable just the kind of man my Magnus needs. I am truly grateful to transfer my powers over to you. You see I was killed by your mother Maryse because I was Asmodeus's wife.

But you see we aren't truly dead. No, our souls were brought to the sacred world, and we help each soul mate connect with there another half. But not all are welcome into this ritual, only the chosen are welcome, and since you are Magnus's soul mate and my son-in-law you are welcome. We will join you two when the time is right, but for now, we must prepare you for what to come. Not to worry love it only takes a few seconds for your souls to connect. The whole time we have been talking, your souls have been merging together. When and only when your two halves are connected you will wake up a new man." Selen says voice light as a feather.

"Vampires that undergo this ritual are able to gain some more unusual abilities not seen in other members of their species and increase their already existing ones on to higher levels, as well as gain new insight on the world around them."

 _"Praise the day, when it ends, praise the ice, when it holds, praise the sword, when it kills, praise the dead, that has lived_." A voice said reciting the sacred mantra over and over again. Eventually, the voice faded out.

Alec could only listen to what she was saying, seeing as his body was wrapped in mystical cloths and he couldn't see her let alone move. His throat felt like it was on fire and his body was rejuvenating itself. It felt strange, and it hurt like hell but sometimes the pain would subdue.

"Now you may have been wondering about the powers you shall seek. Well, I will explain them to you. You see in my time there was a thing called death dealers. We hunted Lycans and killed them. We never understood why we had to kill them, but we had orders to follow and if we didn't obey them-lets just say we were burned alive. I was the best of my kind an unstoppable force, and the strongest of my kin. This will be my first gift to you. My weapons mastery and expert combatant. Not that you need them, seeing as you are highly trained in martial arts, but this will enhance your speed."

Selene cut her wrist and restarts Alec's heart changing his body forever. It was like Alec's brain started downloaded all of Selene's weapon and combat skills. The next was her superhuman strength and endurance. With these skills, Alec is able to leap from all east 100 feet high or even more and land without injury. He could take a shotgun blast to the abdomen without flinching. He would be able to survive powerful attacks from warlocks or any lycans around. He will be able to perform amazing feats without feeling fatigue and withstand the ocean depths without a wetsuit. Alec will also be immune to a lycanthropy virus seeing as he will is a hybrid himself.

"What I shall give to you next is my accelerate healing and speed. With these two powers, you will.be able to walk in the sun without a daylight ring. The healing abilities would help you withstand being impaled through your chest without suffering any visible effects, and after being shot in the head or any other parts of your body. Magnus has this ability along with his siblings. You will be able to expel bullets from your body by feeding on a vampire or a human."

She let Alec's body heal before drilling more of his abilities into his entire being. Alec was breathing rather hard because of all the changes he was going through. It was sort of painful the more his body consumed her blood. The next abilities she passed onto him were Agility, Senses, blood sorting, and crawling. She explained each ability one by one until he understood them all. Not wanting him to be misunderstood when he wakes up, and couldn't tell his new powers. She also gifted him with the power of resurrection. Not even Magnus had the power room do that. He would be able to bring anyone back to life just by a few drops of his blood.

"Now I leave you with my pride and joy. Var Dohr enhanced vampire physiology. With this power you will be so fast it will look as of you were a blur. But you must be careful with this ability, not many people know how to accept changes. Some might want this power for themselves but aren't blessed to have them. You also have the ability to have children. That was Asmodeus's gift to you. We know how much you would love to have a child of your own one day, and with Magnus, you will be able to do just that.  Now we must discuss what I see in your future."

Alec's body felt like it might explode with his transformations. What did she mean about his future? What was going to happen? So many questions were forming in his mind, but he couldn't speak. Whenever he wakes up, he and Magnus must have a serious talk.

"I see a dark future ahead of you. You will have to fight your blood family is able to make things right. You have lost the two people that mean the most to you, but don't worry after your first encounter, they will see the truth of what really happened with your mother and father. But it won't be easy, you will.have no choice but to fight the two of them alone in order to bring them on the side that's right. Robert and Maryse Lightwood will try to kill you with UV lights, but once they see you are able to withstand the light, they would try a different approach by trying to stab you in the heart, but you won't die not with my blood flowing through your veins.

But when you are upset, your eyes would glow a beautiful indigo blue giving other people a warning that you are a second from attacking them. Vampires have heard about this ability, but you will be the only one with it. Magnus has his father's powers and only a certain few of mine. His eyes shine bright gold when he gets upset, so seeing you with my eyes he would know not to piss you off more. People would be afraid of you, but you must control your anger even from Magnus himself. Which reminds me, when you awaken please punch him in the nose and make sure you break it. But only after you bit his wrist and his memories flash in your mind. You will know what I mean when you do."

She chuckled and continued to circle Alec's body chanting different mantras to finish the ritual. She explained that after he has visited the sacred world, he is allowed to return without being cocooned again, instead he could submerge without clothes into the pools and remain there for as long as they wish. Which still allows them to access the sacred world via meditation instead of induced sleep.

Alec thought it would help him understand his new powers and he could visit his in-laws whenever he needed to. Even if it's just to talk to them when he's stressed out or he can't handle a certain vampire that's being too naive. Selene kept reciting the same words over and over again.

_"Praise the day, when it ends, praise the ice, when it holds, praise the sword, when it kills, praise the dead, that has lived."_

She helped him understand and learn how to use his new abilities after she helped him out of the cocoon. She trained him quickly covering the basics, he understood why it was happening fast, but he wished he had more time to get to know her. She is a legend in the books, and hell they even made movies about her, and he got to meet her face to face and she blessed him with her powers. This is truly an honor to learn from one of the eldest vampires to walk the earth.

Soon after training, they spoke about Alec's fears about having to fight his siblings, but she ensured that it was the only way to get them on his side when he fights his parents and their clan. After telling her they disowned him because he was gay, she scoffed shaking her head at him. "No, they disowned you because you are different. Meaning you were supposed to be a vampire when you were brought into this world, but you weren't. You were never meant to be just a vampire. You were born with your soulmates scent, and that's what set your parents off. You coming out as gay just gave them a reason to kick you out of their coven. They couldn't have you corrupted Isabelle and Jace. But after you left, your parents told them you were dead and was killed by Magnus to keep up their image as the world's perfect family. Maryse and Robert Lightwood are vultures that only think about themselves. They just want power, they wanted my ability to walk in the sun without a daylight ring, but I vanished before they could drink a drop of my blood. My husband was killed for protecting our children from your father. Robert was jealous that Asmodeus was a warlock. He thought to kill Asmodeus, he would be granted  his powers but he was wrong."

Alec listened carefully milking in every bit of information. He decided right then and there he didn't want to be a Lightwood anymore. If they were to get married he would take Magnus's last name. "I'm so sorry this has happened to you and your family. I wish I couldn't stop them before any of this happened. It wasn't like this all the time was it?" Alec asked voice hoarse from a dry mouth. Serene smiled and shook her head.

"No my love, the Banes, and Lightwoods use to be great friends before Robert and Maryse took over the coven. Honestly, your elders are still close with my children to this day. Your elders don't agree with Robert's choices and his actions. They disowned him in a way by banishing him to this one coven, he isn't allowed in the other covens around the world. If he so so much as steps foot inside one, he would be dead in sight. Your mother as well. They have broken sacred laws, by killing Asmodeus and myself. But not to worry, I don't want you stressing out about this just yet. We will talk again soon, it's time for you to go back and kick my son's ass. You make sure you tell him I told you to do it. That way Raphael, Catarina, and Radnor won't attack you. They couldn't if they tried because you are immune to their powers. The only magic your body would allow is your soulmates. He will try to fight you back, but you make sure you hit him so hard that he won't be able to get up. Oh, he has disappointed me by having a relationship with that wench instead of wait for his soulmate!" Selena's eyes glowed with her anger.

Alec was confused for a moment. Was Magnus in a relationship with someone? Even after meeting him, he chose to get into a relationship with someone anyway. Oh, he's going to pay. "Who is the female?" He asked jealousy in his tone.

"Bite his wrist, and you will see for yourself, but you must go now. I will be watching you, Alexander, I know you are a great match for my son, but only after you forgive him. Don't let hate cloud your judgment. Come and visit me in two months so we can catch up." He nodded but she had something else she needed to tell him and he sat there and listened.

"I already see that both Magnus and yourself face troubling times in your relationship. So I offer you my Estates in California, London, New York, Denmark, Atlanta, Prague in the Czech Republic, Hungary,   
Prague in the Czech Republic, and Budapest. The rest of my Estates belong to my children. These houses are fully equipped with everything you need. And what I've seen in your future, you're going to need all the training you could get. You must practice every day, you can not give up even when you want to. You must keep going. Your blood will be the key to unlocking the doors to each estate. I made sure of that. The estate in California, you will.find all the information you need. Once you memorized it, burn it so no one could track you. But don't shut Magnus out completely. He is your soulmate, after all, you must learn to forgive him and move forward. If you don't, then I see death in your wake. Let him lose his mind for about three weeks, that should teach him a lesson about his stupidity. While you are away from him, this gives you time to get to know the new you. With that, I must be off. Visit me soon okay?"

"I will, thank you, Selene. You are a beautiful person inside and out. Thank you for taking me in, without judgment. I will make you proud I promise." She kissed his forehead and he was back from the sacred world gasping for air. He moved quickly and quietly unwrapping his cloth from his body. Once the cloth was off his face, he could finally breathe clean air.

He looked around. He realized he was in some sort of cave underground. Body wrapped in just his skinny jeans from the other day, but no shirt. He looked down at his body and saw that he was more defined than he was before. Completely ripped. His eye slight was immaculate. He could see a small grain of sand on the ground beneath his pool.

Taking a deep breath, Alec exited the pools and wandered up the stairs looking for some sign of life. He heard voices of his adoptive family, but also of his in-laws including Magnus. He closed his eyes for a moment, rubbing a hand down his face before he walked into the room, the voices stopped and all eyes were on him.

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjy76yKvtrYAhUOvFMKHdEKCKoQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fvampirediaries.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ATylersEye.jpg&psig=AOvVaw1yduAAFR4GwDlACZgCmYXg&ust=1516123421206817)

(Magnus's eys)

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj5yNbDvtrYAhXN51MKHR7ADwcQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Funderworld.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AHyb.jpg&psig=AOvVaw2F1TNWlebhicEsJMWjPfuz&ust=1516123551789231)

(Alec's eyes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and update this story every three days. it's going to be tough since I have 6 other stories to write. be patient loves. Kudos and Comments are welcome :) I am forever thankful for them.


	3. Wakey Wakey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family drama.

Raphael and Luke carried Magnus to his bedroom so he could wake up comfortable. Before the portal to Luke's house after finding the location of Magnus's soulmate. Magnus was on a bloodlust binder before Ragnor snapped his neck. He didn't want to harm his brother, but that was the only way to stop him from killing mundanes and ruining himself in the process.

The three elders offered Luke, Jocelyn, Clary, and Simon a place to stay for the night. Seeing as they weren't bent on leaving without seeing if Alec was going to be okay once he's turned. They knew he would have to work on controlling his thrust and impulses. But hopefully, after their souls are bound, the impulses will die down for the both of them. One could only hope.

The next morning Magnus woke up with a splitting headache, but he also felt like something was missing. An ache in his chest that he just couldn't scratch. He immediately knew what it was. He sat up rather quickly ignoring the pain in his head. "Alexander" he whispered out.

"Relax, the kid is fine. You should be worried about what he's going to do to you once he finds out your dating the women that ruined his career by saying he sexually harassed her." Ragnor says walking into the room and closing the door so the other won't hear them.

Magnus let out a frustrated groan after hearing about that bitch. "I know I should've kept in contact with him, but I panicked after finding out he's a Lightwood and she was there the day I ran into him for some damn meeting. She filled my head with all sorts of lies and I fell for it. Again. I knew it was wrong, and that I was hurting the both of us by staying away, but I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. One of my models threatened to leave because he told her she was shit. Which I completely agree with him. If I hadn't slept with her, she would've gotten the position in the first place. Dammit, he is so going to hate me isn't he?"

Ragnor chuckled loudly and nodded. "No doubt brother. But you must break up with her now, and mean it. You two have been in this on again, off again bullshit for too long. She is old news and brings out the worst in you. You deserve to be happy and after hearing about Alec's past, so do you."

Magnus looked up with a confuses expression. Silently waiting for his brother to continue with this information. Ragnor sighs and goes to sit beside him.

"The Lightwoods disowned him after he came out at the age of 16. But rumors have it, they were planning on killing him anyway because to them he was just a mundane with the scent of a Bane. You know how much Robert and Maryse hate our family, and after finding out their own son's soul is linked to one of us, apparently, that's not good for business. They threw him out with just the clothes on his back and the money in his pocket. He must have had a lot of money because he flew to California that same night and stumbled into Luke's restaurant and from there they have cared for the boy. They adopted him, not legally of course, but they are his guardians. He sees them as his parents and Clary and Simon as his siblings. Because the ones he had thought he died by your hand. The Lightwoods made it so their children would think we are the enemy, and once the news gets out that the two of you are mated. War will be upon us."

Well, that was a damn mouthful Magnus thought to himself. He couldn't believe The Lightwoods would go out of their way to start a war over the son they disowned. Why would they even care? It's not like they gave a damn after they threw him out on the street. But to blame Magnus for killing him just to fuel the fire inside their children was completely insane. He didn't want a war with Vampires. Hell, they just got over the Lycan war two centuries ago. Now everyone lives in peace, but they also hated the Bane coven ever since they found out Magnus was a hybrid and his siblings were the most powerful Vampires to live. And now his mate will be among them as well. Shit.

"What are we going to do? I don't know if he will be ready for that. He's so sweet and innocent. He doesn't deserve to be put in the middle of a war just because of his stupid ass family. They don't deserve to be apart of Alec's life, to be honest. They lost that privileged along time ago. But I will finish this conversation after I've had a shower. Oh, and by the way if you snap my neck again. I will kill you."

Magnus headed to the bathroom for a much need shower. Before he stepped inside he called Camille to end their relationship. He wasn't happy with her anyway. The woman was poison, and he was over it.

'Ring, Ring'

'Ring, Ring'

"Magnus darling how are you? Do you miss me?" Her voice made Magnus' skin crawl.

"No. I don't miss you. In fact, I'm calling to let you know that it's over. I want nothing to do with you. I don't know why I was even with you, to begin with. You disgust me. As I can see that you are in bed with someone else right now. It's sad how you throw your body at any dick walking. I feel sorry for your soul mate. He would have damaged goods. Don't ever call or speak to me again. I don't even want to see you."

"Oh come now. You don't mean that. You know you love me. You will always be with me, and your precious soul mate wouldn't want you. I'll see you later tonight."

Magnus laughed darkly. "No Camille, you won't. You aren't welcome in my home. I forbid you to enter any of my properties." With the hung up, but nothing before hearing her say he will regret this. Magnus rolled his eyes and stepped into the hot shower. He sighed at the water relaxed his muscles.

*****

Magnus walked into his living room with a glass of blood sipping it casually as he sat in one of his armchairs and picked up the book he was currently reading. "The Mortal Instruments" He was reading peacefully for hours until he heard voices coming closers in his direction. Sighing he placed the book gently on his coffee table. He stood and made his way to his bar to pour him a glass of Bourbon.

As he took his first shot, the room filled with his visitors along with his siblings. He summoned a glass of blood in each of their hands as he walked back over to his chair. He plopped down stretching his legs on the table in front of him. Not liking the silence, he broke it.

"Shall we begin? Out with the questions." He ordered.

Clary was the first to speak. "What are your intentions with my brother? You aren't just using him to stay alive, are you? He's had enough of that to last a lifetime.

Magnus was taken back by this question. He should've been expecting this, but not from Clary. He knew her since she was a baby.

"Yeah, I'm with Clary on that. Are you going to treat him the way he should be treated? Because if you don't-" Magnus interrupted Simon's threat.

"You'll what? Kill me? Tie me up and watch me burn in the sun? What would you do exactly Sheldon?" Magnus asked amused. "No, i actually want a relationship with him. I want to treat him like he is supposed to be treated. I want to show him that he means the world to me, and I won't let anything happen to him. he deserves to be happy for the rest of his life, and I want to be the one to make it happen."

Simon blinked a couple of times trying to get his thoughts together. "No, I was going to say he will hurt you. He may even try to kill you, but that's only if you piss him off." He glared at Magnus flowing his arms across his chest. "But you better not hurt him."

Raphael snorted at the accusation. Not believing Alec would be this badass assassin in training. He didn't look the part. Honestly, he didn't see the appeal of Alec Lightwood. What made him so different from the rest of the vampires.

"You shouldn't underestimate him. Haven't you heard the expression 'Never judge a book by its cover?' You don't know him, he may be sweet and kind on the outside, but on the inside, he is the most dangerous man of his generation." Luke said knowing from experience. "Why do you think his parents kicked him out? Yeah, they disowned him, but he has a scent similar to Magnus's. And to them makes him dangerous. When we enrolled him in school here. His old principle kicked him out for almost killing a student for trying to assault his little sister with a socket wrench and damaged the boy's windpipe. He's earned a black belt in every martial arts class he has taken in just three years. Name someone that could do that-that quickly. He has Eidetic memory. Meaning he can look or watch you do it once and can interpret it in a second. So if I were you, I would watch what I say or do. " He finished, not liking the fact that Raphael is underestimating his son.

Before Magnus had the time to answer. Someone was banging on his door. Just by the smell of the person's scent. The siblings knew exactly who it was. Raphael groans eyes sharply glaring at his brother. Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. "I told her I was done with her and never to speak to me or enter my life. She wasn't happy about that, I mean after all. She was fucking someone else when I called her. It's rather sad really. She should have surgery done to see if they can tighten her vagina. It's rather loose if you ask me."

Everyone burst out laughing at the comment. Catarina opened the door and Camille tried to enter but failed. Once a vampire forbids you from entering their establishments, you can't get past the front door. It's like a force field blocking your entrance. "What can I do for you whore?" Cat asked earning a glare from Camille which meant absolutely nothing to her. No one in this house was scared of Camille. She may threaten people, but she's all bark and no bite.

"Magnus you owe me an explanation. You can't just break up with me because of your insecurities. We all know you love me. You will always choose me to be your soul mate." Camille says as if she knew Magnus like the back of her hand.

Catarina scoffed at her so-called speech. "You're just a quick fuck for him. But it wasn't satisfying for him. What did you say about her Magnus?" Cat smirked at her brother eyes shining with mischief.

"Oh, something about you needing to be fixed because your pussy is too loose. You have no walls with all the dicks being shoved inside of you like they were this morning no?" Magnus put in standing next to Cat. Smiling as he saw Camille looked as if she's been slapped in the face. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran off. Not wanting to be there anymore.

Laughter was heard in behind him but soon died down as a new presence made themselves known. They could smell cookies, sandalwood, and fresh rain.

*****

Alec stood there barefoot, no shirt, black skinny jeans he wore the day he died. Muscles on display, and boy were they God like. It should be against the law to be built like this. His hair was black with blond almost white tips. He was pretty sure he didn't have died hair before. Magnus's mouth watered as he stared at his soulmate. He watched Clary and Jocelyn race to his side and pull him into a hug. His body was cold, but once he gets into some clean clothes. He body should become room temperature since he is a vampire/Lycan hybrid.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you hungry?"

 "Are you in pain?"

"Do you need anything?"

Clary and Jocelyn asked simultaneously. They were hovering over him, and it was becoming too much for Alec to focus on their voices. All of his senses were in overdrive and with the two of them speaking a mile a minute isn't helping. Luke stepped forward and asked them to give him some space and let him get his barring first. The women both nodded and stepped away from Alec. He sent a thankful look to Luke and closed his eyes for a moment.

Catarina stepped forwards and scanned his body with her magic but it repelled, not letting her powers reach him. She gasped as her magic hit her full force sending her stumbling backward. Magnus caught her before she fell to the floor. Looking rather amused at this.

"Ego paenitet, ego non vult ut faciam illud." Alec spoke in Latin. Surprising himself. Apparently, Selene left that little detail out. He was fluent in Spanish, and French. He spoke a few words in Latin, but never full sentences.

"Suus 'okay Alec. Fieri non nocere." Cat spoke back. Everyone else in the room looked shocked as he replied in Russian this time.

"Moya golova ubivayet menya. Mne nuzhno nemnogo lech'. No prezhde Chem ya eto sdelayu, Magnus mog by priyti syuda minutku?" Alec looked at Magnus as he walked towards him with a confused expression.

Magnus searched his soulmates eyes for any indication he was going to harm him. He found none, and inwardly sighed in relief. Alec took Magnus by the hand and a spark of electricity ran through the both of them. Without any warning, Alec tugged Magnus closer and bit down on his wrist. Magnus hissed in pain. He was not expecting Alec to bit his wrist. Wait. Oh shit! Magnus thought to himself. If Alec could see his memories, he was in deep shit.

Memories of Magnus and Camille in bed together that same night after he ran into Alec. Flashes of them smiling as they shopped at the Grove, London, and Paris. Camille visiting Magnus at work, Camille giving Magnus head under his desk while he's in meetings. Not wanting to see anymore, Alec removed his mouth from Magnus's wrist and looked at him for a moment.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You just don't go around biting people's wrist! Are you crazy." Raphael grabbed Alec and slung him into the wall. Luke used his vamp speed to block Rachael's attack. But Alec moved quicker than they have ever seen. Halting them right where they stood. He clicks his tongue at Raphael then smirked.

"You shouldn't have done that Raphael. Now I have to ruin that pretty face of yours." Alec says smugly.

"Like hell, you will!" Magnus hissed out. Alec tilted his head at Magnus and smiled. Showing his perfect pearly white teeth fangs included. Catarina and Ragnor chose to stay out of it. There was no point in fighting a newborn hybrid. They are stronger than most vampires the first few centuries. Plus Alec has an ability, no one posses.

"Oh Magnus dear, do wait your turn, I'm not through with you yet. But you baby brother, however, shouldn't have put his hand on me. That. Was a stupid mistake." He moved quickly a crossed the room and kicked Raphael square in the mouth so hard blood flew out. Raphael got his barrings and threw punches at Alec, which he blocked and countered by combos no one has seen before.

(Simon and Clary watch in fascination as Alec took on both Magnus and Raphael at the time. To be fair Simon did warn them. The two were silently cheering Alec on as he beat Raphael ass. Alec is a badass hybrid.)

He sensed movement from behind him and leaped over the newcomer. Magnus tried to grab him, but Alec punched Magnus square in the nose, then kneed him in the face sending him to throw the wall. Raphael came to him again and this time Alec plunged his hand into his chest, gripping his heart. Squeezing it tightly making Raphael scream out in pain. Catarina and Ragnor jumped in to stop this from happening but backed away when Alec's eyes glowed indigenous blue.

"You come any closer and I will rip his heart out of his chest quickly, and you will join him with the same fate as his," Alec said as he turned in Catarina and Ragnor's direction.

The three siblings gasped at the sight of his eyes. Numbing their movements. Alec squeezed Rachael's heart once more looking into his eyes as he spoke. "Never attack a person you don't know. I could kill you right here and now, but I don't think my spirit guide would like that very much. Plus you're my brother in law. Hell of a first impression don't you think? Attack me again, and I won't show neither of you any leniency." He threatened.

Detached his hand from his chest and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw. Laying him out flat on the ground. Magnus came back into the room with blood trickling down his face. Eyes glowing in anger. But Alec wasn't threatened by it. He shrugged like it meant nothing to him, and to be honest it didn't. He was just following his mother in laws orders.

"I don't do abusive relationships darling. So if this is going to happen often, I rather call it quits now." Magnus says as his magic surrounds him. If it was another vampire it would scare them like it did with his siblings and Alec's adoptive family, but it doesn't frighten him. Alec smirked as he walked forward, looking Magnus straight in the eye. Magnus may be taller than Alec, but that doesn't mean Alec wouldn't get in his face.

"That's right. You go ahead and call it quits. Make sure you call your tramp Camille to keep your bed warm at night. Seeing as you'll are such a lovely couple as it is. But don't worry, I'll make sure to stay far away from you so our bond can snap and you will be set free. You're no different from her. You use people to get what you want. You knew we were soul mates the day we met, but you were a coward and ran to the one person that hurt me the most. She took everything from me, but you don't care about that right? You only care for yourself. So run along, and see if she'll take you back like the pet hybrid you are! Don't worry about me, Magnus Bane. I don't need you! I'll be prepared for the wars that are coming and I'll do it alone. Not with the likes of you. You hurt me enough don't you think?" Alec spat at Magnus.

Magnus stood there numb, not believing his soulmate would think this about him. It hurt him so deeply, be couldn't think or do anything for that matter. He wasn't going to go back to Camille, no that was over. He wanted to be with Alec and always has been. But no one has ever been blunt with him before, his siblings yes but never like this. Hearing that his soulmate didn't want anything to do with him......that hit right in the heart. Just thinking about Alec leaving he couldn't breathe. He had to tell Alec the truth, no he wanted Alec with his heart and soul. Being away from him for this long nearly killed him. He knew it was stupid to jump into a relationship with Camille but he was afraid things wouldn't work out between them. If he had to beg Alec to stay then he would every day until he forgives him.

Magnus moved to speak, but Alec punched him in the nose again, breaking it instantly. Magnus cried out in pain once again, he magic retaliated, but flew right over Alec and knocked his siblings to the ground. Alec laughed and shook his head. "Goodbye, ex-in-laws. You shall never see me again unless I want to be seen. Oh, and Magnus honey, your mother says she's very disappointed in you."

Magnus gasped loudly as his magic healed his nose and the rest of his wounds. His soulmates punch hurt! They would need to work on ground rules if they were to start a relationship. Not fighting each other.

Wait did he say his mother? What does his mother have to do with this? He thought to himself.

"She always told she to kick your ass, Raphael however, that was his fault. And if you haven't figured it out yet, I'll clear it up for you. Selene gave me all of her powers. Every. Last. One. That's how I was able to see your memories. Shame really, she said I should let you suffer alone for a month as punishment, but since you judged me as being abusive and called it quits. What's the point of me giving a damn about our bond? She's so upset with you Magnus." Alec shook his head breaking the leather bracelet Magnus gave him and threw it at him. "I don't want anything from you, Magnus. Have a great life with Camille. I'm done. Mom, dad can we go now? I had enough of Magnus for one day."

Luke helped him to his car, ignoring Cat and Ragnor's pleading for him to stay. They knew Magnus needed Alec and vice versa. But also because Alec needed a daylight ring to walk in the sun. But as he walked out in the daylight without a problem, Catarina lost her shit.

As Clary walked past Magnus she looked furious with him. "You won't let anyone hurt him huh? Bullshit!" She slammed the house door and hopped into the car with her family.

"Dammit, Magnus! You're an idiot! He has mom's eyes! Her blood runs through his veins! Do you have any idea what you have done? Not only did you lose the love of your life because you were scared, but now we know mom is watching us?! When-If she gets out of the sacred world she's going to kick our ass! Starting with you first! We need Alec! He's supposed to bring peace to this fucking war! Not abandon it! You better fix this now! I don't care if you have to beg a thousand years for him to forgive you-you do it! That boy is mom reincarnated. And you!" Cat points to Raphael.

"What the fuck were you thinking, attacking him like that?! He almost killed you because you wanted to play the big bad wolf! News flash! You're just a VAMPIRE!! NOT A HYBRID! If Alec bit you, and you didn't have his blood for a cure you would've died you stupid son of a bitch! Now you know Alec was best your ass without breaking a sweat! Happy now? He has cut all ties with us because of both of your egos! Get him back Magnus! He needs to be protected! When people find out he can walk into the sun with out a daylight ring, people will know he has mom's powers. We dont need the Lightwoods to find out this sort of information. Oh, for heaven's sake! I need got damn drink!" She stormed into a portal not telling her brother where she has gone.

"Mom gave your soul mate her powers. We're in deep shit aren't we?" Raphael asked his two brothers.

"Yep! But Magnus is the one in deeper shit than us. He lost his soul mate today when he's supposed to protect him. Let's rest now, and tomorrow we try to find our in-law. I don't want to see what happens when mom finds out we lost her son in law. You remember how mom was when it came to family and she's taken Alec under her wing making him a member of our family." Ragnor says helping Raphael stand, taking him to his bedroom leaving Magnus alone in his thoughts.

"I need to find him, my heart is aching with him being away from me already. I'm so sorry mom, please forgive me." Magnus got up from the floor picking up the bracelet as he closed his eyes to track his soul mate. He saw his last location and portal there quickly. He found nothing. He tried again and there was still nothing. Magnus grew frustrated at his soul mate and also at himself. If anything were to happen to Alec, Magnus would never be able to forgive himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think please.


	4. Weird Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird Quote Heart to Heart...Then some drama

It's been three five months since the last time Alec has seen or heard from Magnus. Alec wasn't kidding when he said they wouldn't see him again. Since then Alec has moved into the Estate Selene left him and has been free ever since. Word has gotten out that Magnus has mated with his soul mate and the downworlders are on high alert to keep Alec safe.

Of course, they would move heaven to keep the mate of the leader of the coven safe. Alec has been out in those five months alone. He's been sharpening his skills with weapon training, and chemistry. Making UV bullets with poison inside them. Silver liquid rounds just in case Lycans decide to make an entrance.

Throwing knives, daggers, Spikes, you name it. Alec has made them all and made them even more deadly. Alec has even gone overboard by tapping into security feeds all over California. Just to make sure they were safe. But he has missed the outside world, and it was time to make an appearance. He knew once he stepped out of his house Magnus would sense him immediately. Alec groaned at the thought of it.

Magnus has been looking for his soul mate everywhere. He's even tried tracking Alec location, but couldn't get a read on his whereabouts. Clary informed him that Magnus has been losing his mind and hasn't been himself since gilet left him. And to be honest, Alec has missed him just as much. Yes, Alec was pissed with him, but Selene did tell him to make him suffer. He may have gone a little overboard, but they can make up for lost time.

Alec gets in his black BMW and drives to the nearest best buy. He wanted to pick out some new camera lenses and preferably a new camera. He was desperately needed a new one. As he was driving a "whooshing" sound came out of nowhere and he knew it was Magnus sitting beside him without having to look in his direction.

"You know psychological fact, being unable to get someone off your mind indicates that you are also on that person's mind as well," Alec says to his soul mate.

Magnus is quiet for a minute before speaking. "Do you ever wish you had a second chance to meet someone again for the first time?"

It was Alec's turn to be quiet.

"Sometimes, two people fall apart to realize how much they need to fall back together."

Magnus smiled loving how this conversation was going. "And sometimes against all odds, against all logic, we still have hope."

Alec hummed. "Mistakes are forgivable if one has the courage to admit them."

"True forgiveness is when you can say thank you for that experience."

"Maybe it's not about trying to fix something broken. Maybe it's about starting over and creating something better."

Tears formed in Magnus' eyes. He could've lost his true love for being stupid. "The difference between love and logic is that in the eyes of a lover a toad can be a prince, whereas in the analysis of a logistician the lover would have to prove that the toad was a prince, an enterprise destined to dull the shine of many a passion."

Alec reached for Magnus' hand and squeezed it gently. "The best love is the kind that awakens the soul; that makes us reach for more, that plants the fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. That's what I hope to give you forever." Alec smiles at Magnus' reaction.

Magnus scoffed and smiled. "The notebook? Seriously?"

Alec shrugged his shoulders then checked in his rearview mirror to see if he could get over his exit was coming up. "Hey, when you have a little sister named Clary you tend to get forced into watching 'The Notebook' whenever she's in her feelings. Thank God it wasn't the Titanic, I don't think I would last. Not a huge fan of romance movies. I can tell you are though.

"I have you know, I am a hopeless romantic for that kind of movies, but I like action movies always. I also like to make fun of the mythology movies and how they got everything wrong. I mean have you seen the Hercules movies? What a load a shit."

They laughed and talked about different types of movies and books. Just getting to know one another, not bringing up any drama. They would get to that eventually. Alec pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off. Magnus looked confused as to why Alec was going into this store. Alec sensed his confusion and explained.

"I need some new lenses for my cameras for it can start work again, and I'm buying a couple of cameras. I miss taking pictures. It's one of the things that calms my inner war." Alec explains.

Magnus thought of a brilliant idea. "You should work at the magazine. You would be the head photographer there. You can run that entire department if you want. It's my way of helping you with the whole Camille thing. I'm really sorry Alexander, I never meant to hurt you. I will make this up for the rest of my life and since we have eternity, I'll start now."

Alec pulled Magnus closers to him, his eyes flickered to Magnus' lips then his eyes asking for permission. Magnus not wanting to wait any longer attached his lips to Alec's and sparks flew out of them literally. Blue and white sparks swirled around the two of them then landed in each of their chests. Knocking the wind out of them.

Panting heavily Alec asked the obvious question.

"What the hell was that?"

Magnus laughed pulling Alex back in for more kisses. When he pulled back, he looked at Alec's. He looked dazed, and Magnus loved that look. He was the only person that got to see that expression, no one else. He answered Alec's question after he kissed him one last time. "That was part 2 of our bond, we only have one more step to be fully mated. We complete the final step once we have sex and get married."

"Hmm, well if you behave today then we could get married later tonight. I'm dying for a piece of you. Those maroon leather pants are taunting me. Come on before we complete step 3 in the car. Not that I'm complaining, but it would like to make love with you in your bed." He winks at Magnus and gets out the car. 

Magnus is stunned, he didn't know Alec had a side like this. Oh, and did he love it. He was broken out of his thoughts by Alec opening the car door for him and holding out his hand. Magnus took his hand and exited the car.

******  
Two hours later they are done with shopping. Magnus being the good boyfriend that he is, he bought Alec whatever he wanted. Alec protested but Magnus wouldn't hear it. Not just camera equipment, but clothes, shoes, and accessories. As they were shopping,  people were staring at the couple.

Some even being bold enough to walk up to Magnus and ask for his number. Magnus politely turned them down grabbing Alec's hand pulling him along. They enjoyed their time together without the drama of each other's siblings. Stealing kisses every once and a while.

Walking into Magnus' clothing store, all heads turned his way and bombarded him, asking for pictures and autographs. Magnus nodded and shot an apologetic look to Alec. Alec understood, making a smooth exit to look at some of the clothing. Picking up a few pairs of skinny jeans, shirts, leather pants, and jackets. He needed something that would let him move quickly during combat. He didn't need anything heavy.

The tight leather pants and long dark hooded coat would work. He bought one in each color, not wanting to wear just black. He may be a vampire, but come on. He doesn't have to dress like it all the time.

"Well if it isn't the asshole that harassed me. What a surprise." Alec cringed at her voice, it always made him feel sick along with her scent.

"Well if it isn't the biggest whore on the west coast. What happened? Are you bored with your playthings or are you just checking out the competition to steal their designs? Because we all know you can't design worth shit let alone dress. I mean seriously? Is red all you have in your wardrobe? If so that's truly depressing. Now if you would excuse me, I need to pay for my items. Oh and one more thing, I will be coming for you and your father. You shouldn't lie because a gay man turned you down. Please go shower, you smell like a whore house. Oh, wait, that's just your scent. Hmm. Have a nice day."

He heard Camille scoff walking up to him, but was stopped by Magnus. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Camille. He doesn't like to be touched, you wouldn't want your wrist broken or your nose now would you? Lord knows how many times you got it fixed but it never quite suited you did it?"

Camille was getting angrier, and angrier with every word Magnus spoke about her. "You'll find your soulmate one day, but when once you complete the final step, I wonder if he would stay with you because of your nasty attitude. And how you treat others? I'm so glad we aren't mated. I would've killed myself just to get away from you. Now leave Alexander alone, he hasn't done anything to you, other than up your magazine sales because of his photography skills. If anything you should be thanking him, but your ego is too big to see that. Now if you will excuse us, I need to finish spoiling my love."

Camille tried to attack Alec. But a force so strong threw her against the wall knocking her out completely. The customers were shocked and didn't know if they should help her, or go on about their business. Some turned and walked out the store, others continued shopping like they didn't see a thing. Camille's men helped her up and carried her out the store.

Alec laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. Magnus smiled at seeing the crinkles at the corner of his eyes. "So I take it, you didn't do that?" Magnus asked him. Alec shook his head no but continued to laugh.

"Oh, Selene." Alec looks at Magnus with a bright smile. "Your mother really hates her, I mean she really hates her."

Magnus looks surprised that his mother could create such a force from the sacred world. He thanked her silently as they paid for Alec's clothes and continued their day together.

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight? Or do you have plans?" Magnus asked avoiding Alec's gaze. Alec turned his head back towards him and leaned in to kiss him. As they parted Alec whispered, "does that answer your question?" Magnus smiled wrapping his arms around Alec's waist pulling him closer. Alec loved being in Magnus' arms, it felt like coming home and he never wanted to leave them.

They drove to Magnus' house and Magnus helped him with his bags. Alec didn't think anything of it. They carried them into Magnus' bedroom, as they placed them on the bed, Magnus snapped his fingers and the clothes were hung in his closet and some placed inside the dressers. Clearly, Magnus wanted Alec to stay with him, not at his place.

Alec didn't mind that one bit, but he needed to get some of his things from the house. But he could always do that later. Magnus house was big enough for them to train without being interrupted. Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael walked into Magnus' bedroom as Alec was taking pictures of his soul mate posing as if he were a model himself. They were so entranced with each other, they didn't hear Ragnor speak until he shouted.

"HELLO!"

They stopped and turned towards the siblings. Magnus with a peeved expression, Alec on the other room hand ignored the siblings walking to the bed and taking a seat to load up his new MacBook Magnus bought him. He wanted to upload the pictures to see if they looked just as good on the camera. To be honest, Alec was still upset with the siblings, so he didn't feel like speaking to them.

As the trio spoke, Alec placed his headphone in his ears and turned his music all the way up, so he wouldn't have to listen to them speak. He knew he was being childish, but Alec sometimes holds grudges until he's over them. Until then, he'll ignore them like they aren't there.

"I guess he doesn't like us at the moment," Catarina says looking at Alec. Ragnor and Raphael wanted to snatch those headphones out of his ears but thought better of it.

Magnus seemed to read their minds and cut in before they could do anything stupid. "Yeah whatever you're thinking about doing, don't. I just got him back, and we have established a relationship. He forgave me, and he's staying here now. Plus after what happened with Camille today, I'd say you'll better stay clear."

The siblings looked confused.

"What happened with Camille?" Ragnor asked.

Magnus smiled at the memory. "We ran into her at my store today. I took Alec shopping, we'll he protested against it, but I wouldn't hear it. I spoiled him today and promised I would only do it every one and a while. He likes doing things for himself. But to the story, she tried to pick a fight with Alec after he told her off. She tried to attack him from the back as he was trying to pay for his clothes, I intervened before she ended up with broken wrists and nose. But she didn't like what I said to her and tried to attack Alec anyway when a force knocked her against the wall hard enough she became unconscious.  Apparently, mom had something to do with that. She didn't like Camille, as she told Alec. Mom and Alec have a tight bond as she did with us when she was here, but this is different. She's protecting him from harm whenever she's watching over him. So don't do anything stupid." Magnus explained. 

Before the siblings could respond Alec rose up from the bed holding two "BERETTA 92FS" one loaded with UV rounds and the other loaded with Silver nitrate bullets. They held up there hands and took steps back as Alec walked towards them, but he walked in front of them pointing the guns outside the room door.

"Alec honey, what are you doing?" Magnus asked his boyfriend as he walked up and wrapped his arms around him. Alec didn't flinch once, he was too in tune with his senses.

"Put your wards up now. Now Magnus." Alec ordered.  They looked confused but Magnus did as he was told. They could hear the sounds of hissing as vampires and Lycans tried to break down the wards. "Well this is going to be fun, don't you think?" Alec asked as he started to leave the room.

Magnus didn't like this one bit. "Alexander get your ass back here and explain what's going on!"

Alec looked at Magnus for a moment before turning his attention to the trio. "Did any of you leave the house unlocked? Vampires aren't allowed in, I know but Lycans are."

The siblings cursed under their breaths and nodded. He told them to stay in the room, he didn't want them to get hurt or bitten by a Lycan. It was deadly. "Magnus I know you don't like this, but you have to trust me. I can spell their stench, it matches Camille's and her fathers. They ordered a hit on the both of us. It's about 10 Lycans in wolf form. Just when I thought I was going to spend the night getting thrown against the wall and fucked hard. This happens." Alec sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, there's always foreplay." With that, he winked and walked out of the room leaving the four siblings speechless.

"Yup, I definitely like him!" Ragnor shouted.

"Me too." Cat joined in.

"He gets on my nerves, but I guess he's alright." Raphael joins #TeamAlec

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMF Alec Lightwood

Alec walked out the room with caution not wanting to give off his position. He crept down the stairs without making a sound. He checked each room on the second floor, it was clear. He then moved to the first floor, again checking the rooms coming up empty.

As he moved past the kitchen he heard a growl. Notifying him they're in the basement. Probably is were the Bane's keep their weapons room. He moved quickly with his new ability he's been working on and saw the Lycans prowling around the weapons cage.

They guarded the cage so the Vampires could let get through. But they didn't know Alec carries weapons on him now. Fully decked out with firing ammo, daggers, swords, guns, trinkets you name it.

"Hurry up, Camille wants the Bane's dead tonight and his soul mate. We still need to find his house since he doesn't stay with his parents anymore. If we cant find him, we'll just have to kill them instead."

"Victor are you crazy? She didn't say anything about the boys family. She doesn't want that kind of heat."

Victory scoffed, "what do you think she's doing now? She ordered us to take out the most powerful family that has ever lived. She's already in deep shit once somebody finds out it was her that ordered the hit. Now come on, we need to kill them, they know we're here already. I can hear movement from upstairs."

Alec frowned at that because he specifically told them to stay put! Fucking idiots! Alec needed to make this quick so he could call his family. He stepped out of the shadows with a smirked.

"Didn't people tell you never threatened someone's family?" Alec spoke calmly. All eyes were on him, just like he needed it to. The moved closers to him growling loudly, Alec guessed to intimidate him, but that didn't work. "Oh stop with the growling. It's not doing anything to me. Now stay right where you are, I need to get the perfect picture of this." Alec reached behind him and pulled out three shurikens. Shurikens are spinning loaded razor-edged silver with laced silver poisoning. Trinkets Alec invited.

He threw at one time landing in three different lycans. They screamed out in pain as the silver nitrate penetrated their bloodstream. They fell to the ground deal within seconds. Alec then grabbed his Beretta from his back his thigh holsters and fired off rounds in the rest of them.  Victor the last one standing tried to run but was cut off by Raphael.

Victor was about to lunge for Raphael but Alec got to him first. Ripping his heart out his chest from its back. Victor fell to the floor with a loud thump. Alec dropped the heart to the fell while staring at Raphael dangerously. Alec came to the conclusion that his brother in law doesn't listen, he just doesn't what he wants.

"Look before you say anything. We just got worried something happened to you. We heard all the gunfire and the screams, that why we came down to see what was going on." Raphael says as the other siblings pile inside. Alec locked eyes with the four of them. They backed away as Alec's eyes flashed notifying them- he was livid.

Magnus took a step closers and Alec raised his gun towards the siblings and emptied the clip into a Lycan that snuck up behind Catarina. They looked at Alec fascinated until he loaded his guns with UV rounds. And pointed it at the siblings. "You know, it's really starting to piss me off that the four of you can't follow a simple order. Yes I know I'm new, but of it tell you that Lycans are inside the house, then you stay put! The three of you could've been killed! And don't give me that, 'oh they couldn't touch me if they tried' bullshit! One bite and that would've been it! But why should I lecture thousands year old Vampires right? I'm just a 24-year-old hybrid that just joined this world, but at least I know when to listening when there an intimate threat on my life! Stop being so fucking stupid! Thank you for worrying about me, I appreciate it I really do. But who would save you next time hmm?"

He walked off leaving the siblings alone while he double checks the house and the grounds to make sure it was clear. Magnus' wards should have killed anyone that surrounded the house as soon as they went up, but Alec just wants to make sure. It found that it was clear and they were safe now. He made his way back into the house and walked into the living room where the siblings were waiting for them.

He ignored them and called Luke telling he was opening a portal for them to stay at his place for a while until he dealt with Camille. Luke agreed as soon as Alec explained what happened. He told him the house was fully stocked with everything they needed so they could pack light.

"Just text me when you're ready, then go dark. All phones destroyed, burners are in the house. You know my passcode for the safe. I'll see you soon. Tell mom and Clary I love them okay?" He ended the call as Magnus walked up to him.

"Hey Alexander, please don't be upset with me or my siblings. I know it was a stupid risk for us to take, but I was freaking out when I heard gunfire and screams. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Magnus looked really sorry with those damn puppy eyes that made Alec's heart beat a mile a minute.

Alec took a deep breath walking closers towards Magnus. He connected his arms around Magnus' neck then leaned up to kiss him sweetly. Magnus moaned into the kiss pulling Alec closers to him. Alec buried his hands in Magnus' hair pulling it as the kissing increased. Magnus lifted Alec up by his thighs and Alec followed his lead by wrapping his legs around Magnus' waist. He pushed Alec against the wall and attacked his neck.

Alec pulled Magnus back to his lips kissing him deeply. Magnus rolled his hips gaining the most delicious friction for the both of them. Moans and pants could be heard in the hallway of the bedrooms. Magnus pushed his hand inside Alec's pants taking his cock into his hand, rubbing the tip over and over. Magnus watched Alec come undone with just his touch.

"Fuck yes! Take me to your room now, and lock the door. I don't want no one to walk in on us. I would hate to have to kill your siblings." Alec said breathlessly. Magnus chuckled against his lips.

"No one will bother us, baby. We have all night, and since we don't get tired, we can go as many rounds as you would like." Magnuson said seductively.

They made it to the room, and Magnus closed the door behind them and locked it with his wards and a silencing spell. Placing Alex gently on the bed. He took off his shirt, not wanting it on anymore. Alec was staring at him hungrily.

Magnus smirked at him. "Do you like what you see?"

Alec's eyes flickered between Magnus' chest abs, and eyes. He smiled lustfully. "You damn right I do. Come here."

Magnus moved between Alec's legs. Their crotches touching making both men moan loudly. Minutes later after dry humping each other. Magnus removed their clothing with a snap of his fingers. Gasping as the cool air hit their arousing cocks. Magnus summoned a bottle of lube and packs of condoms, which Alec threw the box to the side of the room.

Magnus raised a single eyebrow waiting for an explanation. "We're vampires. We can't get infected with STD'S plus after tonight the only person you will be making love to is me. Now show me what you got baby."

Magnus growled attacking his lover's lips.

"I'm going to show you, just who you belong to my darling."

They made love into the sunrise and still wanted to keep going but as Magnus sat on Alec's waist light shined through the windows. Not the sun's light, no. It was the color of their powers. Blue and white swirls appeared on their skin like a tattoo. Marking the both of them as they completed their soulmate bond.

Alec had tattoos on his back, as well did Magnus'. It's there soul mate marks. Their powers would grow the more they are around each other. They would be able to sense each other's emotions, along with send messages through their minds. Both Alec and Magnus gasped as they looked at each other.

They practiced their new abilities until it causes them a migraine. Magnus summoned them some food as they sat in bed watching an episode of 'Face Off'.

******

The next morning Alec woke up early, kissed a sleeping Magnus goodbye and made his way to his old job. Yup, that's right. He went to Belcourt Magazine with one job to do. Kill Camille Belcourt and anyone who gets in his way.

He stood outside the building and looked at it for a moment. If he wanted to end Camille and her father, then he needed to destroy every building they own, then hack into their bank accounts and distribute even amounts of money into their worker's accounts, since their going to be out of work for a while. But with millions of dollars in their accounts that should hold them over until they find a new job or just live off the money Alec's going to give them.

He took out his laptop and began the hacking process. It only took him a few seconds to get into the wire accounts, and boy do they have A LOT of money. They have a total of 140 billion apiece, we'll not for long. Before he hit enter, he cast wards up around the building so Camille and Henry couldn't leave. No, that just wouldn't do. He knew the banks would be calling them soon enough, to inform them about their accounts being drained. He hit enter and watched every last penny go into load of accounts. He laughed as he typed a message to every account holder.

"Belcourt Magazine thanks you for your time, but we are going out of business. Please take this generous amount of money to help with whatever you will need. Thanks again.

-Love Alec Lightwood the person that hacked into your bosses accounts and stole all of their money! You're now millionaires! Have fun and enjoy life!!

  
He opened the doors and walked straight past the front desk.

"Sir?" The receptionist says "Sir! You can't go up there without having an appointment first!" She shouted but Alec ignored her and kept walking. The receptionist called security and they came rushing out of different areas pointing guns at him.

Alec smirked.

"That's cute, Camille hired extra protection. She must have known I was coming for her. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He looked at them and smiled. "Maybe you all should check your accounts and if I were you, I'll be telling me me a big fat thank you. Go ahead I'll wait, I don't have nothing better to do anyway."

He jumped on a desk arching one of his legs and leaning his elbow against it as he watched everyone check their accounts on their phones and gasp loudly. He smiled and conjured him an apple to eat since he missed breakfast. As he bit into it, his phone rang. He takes it out of his pocket answer smiles as he reads the caller ID. Magnus.

"Good morning baby, how are you this lovely morning?"

Magnus chuckles, and Alec loves that sound, hearing his soulmates laugh makes his heartbeat quickens.

"I'm doing great, I missed you when I woke up. I don't like waking up not seeing your beautiful face darling. Where did you go anyway?"

Alec looked around the room and smiled as the workers thanked him before leaving the building. Alexander nodded at all of him, one worker even hugged him, but repelled back. His scent gave off a warning to anyone that touched him, that he belongs to Magnus Bane. Most powerful vampire of all time. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh you know, I just had to make a few errands this morning before I come back to you love. But don't you have to head into the office today? I can meet you there once I'm finished with my errands."

Alec conjures up a bag full of bombs to level this whole building. He puts in his Bluetooth earpiece and walks to the elevators. He opens the doors placing bombs on each floor of the building.

Magnus whines, "I do, but I don't want to. I want to lie in bed with you and make love all day until we are completely spent, which we won't be but still. Come home to me now please honey."

Alec smiles as he sets the timers on the bombs to go off. "I can't do that just yet baby. But I seem to recall you have a huge Client coming in this morning."

"And how do you know about that? Have you been snooping in my appointment book?"

Alec smirks, "Hey you shouldn't keep things on your bedside table. But I wanted to write you a note before I left but got sidetracked reading your book. Now go get ready sweety, and I might just fuck you on your desk just how you like it."

Magnus moans into the phone and Alec's dick twitched in his pants.  "You can't say things like that and expect me to go to work! I want you now! Get it here now Alexander or you'll be punished!"

Alec chuckled, he was now on the top floor it was empty due to the fact that it had been cleared out. He made an invisible bubble around him so the Belcourts couldn't hear him talking. "Ooo I love it when you talk dirty. But I can't leave right now Magnus, but I promise to let you tie me up and ride me all day tomorrow. Your siblings would get tired of us fucking like rabbits and leave us the house for a day or two."

Magnus hummed. "You got yourself a deal. I should shower now. I love you, baby, be careful okay?"

"I love you too and I promise I will. See you soon love."

Alec ended the call and made his way to where a shouting match was taking place between Camille, Henry and someone else Alec didn't know.

"What happened to my fucking money?! You're in charge of my accounts so it could've been you that stole them! If I find out it was you, I will kill your entire family even your newborn daughter!" Henry shouted. Alec had enough of his voice and made his presence known.

He walked into the room and the shouting stopped. He walked behind Henry's desk and sat in his chair, and placed his feet on the desk and leaned back getting comfortable. Three pairs of eyes were on him but he didn't care.

"Oh sorry where are my manners? Please, Henry, continue with your threats I would love to hear what you were going to do to this man's newborn daughter. Go on, ignore me. I just love a good thriller movie don't you?" Alec says excitedly.

Henry frowned and folded his arms and glared at Alec. "Get the hell out of my office! You're not supposed to step one foot in the building! Leave before I call security."

Alec rolled his eyes and conjured two chicken biscuit from chick fila with hash browns and a large orange juice. "Don't mind me, I missed breakfast this morning and the thought of killing the two of you is making me hungry. Oh and about your security, no one is coming. The entire building is empty after they got an anonymous thank you note from someone that hacked into your bank accounts and drained your life savings, including the offshore accounts. Now you were saying exactly?"

Alec put grape jelly on his chicken biscuit and took a bite. Camille looked furious and scared at the same time. Henry made his way over to Alec but couldn't get past the desk. A force field was keeping him at bay.  Alexander smiled and popped two hash browns in his mouth. He took his time eating his breakfast as he watched Henry tire himself out by punching the force field.

Alec turned his attention to Camille, surprised she hasn't said a word. His eyebrow raised as he looked at her scared features.

"Oh Camille, don't tell me you're afraid. No, that can't be, right? Not after you had the balls to do what you did last night."

Camille's face looked deathly pale, considering she is a vampire.

"What is he talking about Cammie?" Henry asked his daughter.

"Oh you didn't tell daddy what you did yesterday did you?" Alec finished his first biscuit and was preparing the next one, only this time he put both strawberry and grape jelly on the biscuit. He took a bite as he watched Henry move closers to his daughter.

Camille shook her head not wanting to speak so Alec did it for her.

"Since Miss wanna be badass Camille doesn't want to open that filthy mouth of hers, I'll tell you exactly what your precious Cammie did." Alec took a sip of his orange juice washing down the remnants of the biscuit. "She was so upset that Magnus Bane broke up with her because she's a whore, and honestly if she wasn't a vampire I'm sure she'll have a long list of STD'S how many guys she fucks at one time. Yuck! Disgusting if you ask me. She's jealous because Magnus didn't want her anymore and embarrassed herself when she attacked me at the mall. What was she doing at the mall? Oh, good question Henry thanks for asking." Alec smiled when Henry rolled his eyes.

"She was scoping out Magnus' new fashion line that just came out so she could copy it and try and sell knockoffs here like she's been doing for years. But nooo, you don't want to hear that do you? No, what she did was even more stupid." Alec stood up and walked to the front of the desk and took out his 'Beretta' loaded with UV bullets and placed it on his lap. Camille took a step back so did Herny. Henry held out his hand to stop Alec from shooting his daughter, but Alec was going to kill the both of them anyway, so the begging didn't mean shit.

"She hired Lycans to enter Magnus' home and kill him and his siblings. But that didn't happen because I killed them all. So you know if one Lycan bit to a vampire could kill them immediately? Yeah, I may not like Raphael but the other two doesn't deserve to die because Camille wasn't woman enough to move the fuck on. One small little detail I forgot to mention." Alec pointed the gun in Camille's direction she tried to run out the room but the doors were magically locked, go figures. She tried breaking the windows with a chair but it didn't break, she stopped and started begging for her life. Alec thought it was hilarious.

"Please....Please. I'm sorry if you let me go now, I wouldn't come anywhere near Magnus again please don't do this."

Alec laughed. "Camille. You didn't let me tell you the best part." He said looking at her frightened face. "I'm Magnus' soul mate you dumb bitch, and you're right you will never come anywhere near MY soul mate again. But the thing that made y blood boil the most? You threatened the wrong family." Alec shot a full clip into Camille's body mainly her head. Henry screamed as his daughter turned to dust right before his eyes.

"Why would you do that?! She said she wouldn't come near him again! You're going to pay for that! I will come to you and your family watch what I tell you!" Henry hissed out.

Alec frowned at him and tilted his head. "You're saying that like I wasn't going to kill you too." Alec scoffed. "You've done enough threats don't you think? Ruining people's lives because of your precious ego. Bitch please, it's not that impressive." Alec reloaded his gun and fired them in Henry's direction, he tried to dodge the bullets, he succeeded for a moment but what he didn't know is that Alec was missing on purpose he just wanted to see Henry dance a little. He laughed when his phone peeped signaling him that time was almost up, he stopped playing around and shot Henry a few times and watched his body burn.

Alec reloaded his gun and placed it back into the holster. He looked at the banker and smiled. "Well I don't know about you, but I've worked up an appetite. So we should get out of here before the building collapses with us in it. So how do you feel about portals I need to hit up a few more buildings today and I'm on a time crunch, I have to keep my promise to my baby. So let's go now."

Alec portal the banner away from the building as it came down quickly. Alec smiled and wished the man a good day and Portals to the other Belcourt Magazine buildings to do the same thing.

*****

_**"Sources have confirmed that every Belcourt Magazine building has collapsed. The buildings were all empty so there were no casualties. Still no word from Henry Belcourt or his daughter Camille Belcourt. We'll keep you updated once we have more to go on."** _

Magnus clicked mute on his remote when Alec walked through the doors holding bags food from his favorite restaurant Takis. Magnus smiled and kissed his love passionately. Humming as he moved away. "I love your lips. This smells wonderful thank you lunch darling."

"You're welcome, love. What were you just watching?" Alec asked as he sat the bags of food on Magnus' desk. Magnus walked over to help Alec take the containers out the bags. "Oh just something on the news about all of Henry Belcourt's companies collapsed, but no one knows why and they haven't been able to get a hold of him or Camille." Magnus shrugged his shoulders apparently not caring about it.

Alec smirked. "Oh, that sounds terrible. Oh well, let's eat."

Magnus looked at him closely before smiling. "You did this didn't you?"

Alec took a bite of his burger before answering. "I have no idea what you are talking about, eat your food so I can fuck you against these glass windows so everyone can see how good you look when my dick is inside you."

Magnus' pupils dilated in a lustful haze. "How about we skip lunch and get straight to dessert?"

"Lets....."

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry If this chapter sucks. the next chapter will be filled with more action .

Robert was fuming when he heard the news that Magnus Bane's soul mate was none other than the hybrid smelling son he disowned eight years ago. He needed this kept quiet. No one should know he son was alive and living in California with his rivalry Clan. No, that just wouldn't do. He needed to make Alec come to him so he could kill him and take his powers.

Being the soul mate of a hybrid-he must have special blood and Robert wanted it for himself. He hatched a plan and hired his most loyal Vampires to follow through with it. They needed to take someone very close to Alec and bring them there kept locked away in Robert's dungeon. Once he informed his Vampires of the plan, they left and got to work.

Robert smiled licking his lips like he could taste victory. But little did he know that Alec wasn't to be messed with unless you had a death wish, but he would find out soon and his family would be ripped apart after Alec gets done with him.

*******

Luke and Jocelyn came barging into Magnus' office looking distressed. Magnus looked at them like they were crazy, but after seeing their faces, his eyes hardened. He stood up and dismissed his clients with a wave of his hand and gestured for Luke and Jocelyn to have a seat. The couple couldn't sit still, both were a fidgeting mess. Magnus let them pace around until he got dizzy just looking at them turning in circles.

"What the hell is going on? I have a special dinner planned and a ring I need to pick up. So, either tell me what's got your knickers in a twist or excuse yourselves from my office." Magnus is clearly over this and is already ten minutes late to his meeting with his jeweler.

Jocelyn and Luke stop pacing and looks at him with wide eyes. "YOU'RE PROPOSING TO ALEC?!" They shout loudly so every vampire on the whole Westcoast could hear them.

"Shhh," Magnus says quickly, then groans hoping Alec didn't hear his parents shout from inside the basement. He didn't want the surprise to be ruined. They've been dating for five months now, and couldn't be happier.  His siblings have been helping him pick out the perfect ring for Alec. Even Raphael found a nice restaurant with a view of LA'S skyline. So Alec could take the perfect picture of the sunset, or of Magnus in front of the sunset.

Alec and Magnus have been so sickly in love these past five months, it makes everyone smile around them. Their happiness is contagious. It makes people want to have what they have, but it's only one Alec and Magnus.

"Clary and Simon have been kidnapped by Robert Lightwood's vampires. They left a note saying that if we wanted them back, then Alec has to come alone. But we know for a fact that Robert is planning on killing Alec to take his blood the minute he steps foot inside his coven. So what are we going to do? Alec isn't going to sit this out and we all know it. He's going to rise to so much hell to get the two them back." Jocelyn says in one breath.

Magnus is staring at her in shock, mouth gaped slightly open as he takes in all the information he's just been given. He recovers muttering a long list of words that children shouldn't hear. This was not how Magnus planned on spending his evening. No, he wanted to beat Alec before he popped the question first. "Dammit, Lightwood! Always have to ruin my plans. You son of a bitch!" Magnus hissed out.

"Magnus we are so sorry for ruining your proposal, but we could make it up to you after we get Clary and Simon back," Luke said sounding really apologetic. Magnus sighed shaking his head.

"This wasn't your fault, it's Robert's and I'm going to make him pay. But first, we need to track them so we can go and get them. Alec is going to kill everything in sight. Luke get on the phone with your contacts in New York and tell them to get their asses out of the way because a storm is coming and it's in killing anyone that comes in his way. Meanwhile, Jocelyn, I need something of Clary's and Simon's, we need to have this done before Alec comes up here to pick me up for dinner." Magnus sighs thinking about the disappointment written on Alexander's face. This will be the third dinner he has to cancel.

"He is going to kill me. I've been so busy this week, I've barely seen him, I had to cancel so many dinners because of meetings and my new line coming out, he is not going to be happy about this. I promised no more cancelations. Dammit, how the hell did they get captured in the first place? We told you'll to be careful and watch your surroundings!"

Luke and Jocelyn's faces paled when Magnus shouted showing just how pissed off he was.

"They were out getting food for the house. They made it back safely but men were waiting for them as they got out the car. We watched the security footage before coming here. We have been careful Magnus honest, we wouldn't jeopardize our safety like this."

Magnus was getting a headache, but when his boyfriend walked into the room with a smile on his face dressed for dinner his headache became a migraine just like that. He groaned and slammed his head on his desk. Alec looked confused at that but shrugged it off being used to Magnus's dramatics.

He hugged Luke and Jocelyn and sat on Magnus' desk combing his fingers through his lover's hair. Magnus still didn't move, instead, he sighed heavily. He sat up and looked so guilty at what he was about to do. Alec reading his face shook his head not wanting to hear it. "No Mags, your promised me tonight. I'm not taking no for an answer." Alec's voice was final, leaving no room for protests.

Magnus ran his hand down his face and looked at Luke and Jocelyn for help because if he was about to hurt the love of his life, they were going to take the heat. Luke understanding Magnus' pleading gaze, he sighed and began telling Alec what happened.

"Alec Clary and Simon were kidnapped by a group of Vampires that works for your father." Luke watched as Alec's eyes turned cold but didn't say anything so Luke took that as a sign to continue. "They left a note saying the only way to get them is for you to come alone."

They were expecting Alec to go apeshit, but it was the complete opposite. He was calm, deadly calm. He sat there for a moment gathering his thoughts. Then he looked at Magnus and smiled softly. He leaned down to capture Magnus's lips in a long-awaited kiss, then pulled back. Magnus whined not wanting to let go of his lover's lips. Alec smiled and kissed him once more. He sighed pulling back staring Magnus in the eyes, Magnus knew what Alec was asking for. He wanted Magnus to track Clary and Simon quickly, he also knew that Alec was leaving him in order to find his siblings and bring them back safely. He didn't want Magnus to worry about him too much, but he always needed Magnus to collect everything he could on Robert and Maryse Lightwood.

Magnus nodded and pecked Alec's lips once more before vanishing into thin air. Luke and Jocelyn gasped after Magnus disappeared. They should be used to it after all these years, but it still surprised them every time Magnus does it. They quickly sober up when Alec turns to face them. His eyes are still cold and deadly, but as he looks at his adoptive parents, they could see the softness in his eyes.

"We need to move, we don't have much time. The quicker I can get Clary and Simon back, the quicker I can plan how to kill Robert Lightwood. He has done far enough if you ask me. I need to see the security footage also. I need to see if I recognize anyone, if I do then I would know where they are being kept. Magnus is already at your house tracking Clary and Simon and will get to me soon. So let's go, I need to gear up and since I know you two aren't going to sit this out, it's time to play dress up." Alec smirked and with a wave of his hand, a portal appears. "Shall we? I've been dying to try out my new jacket. It looks badass. Magnus made for me, I think you will be pleased once you see your outfits as well."

They walked through the portal into Alec's house. Alec went straight to the security cameras and rolled back the footage. He saw a few familiar faces including someone he thought was a friend, but clearly not. His eyes hardened even more. He nodded walking to his weapons room. He needed to make some more UV bullets for his journey. Things were going to get messy and he smiled evilly. People really should stop underestimating him.

It's tragic really. His own father threw him out because he's gay, and now he wants him back? For what exactly? Then he thought about what Selene said.... Robert blamed his death on Magnus and his family knowing full well that's a lie. He also knew he would have to fight his ex-siblings but he didn't care. Clary and Simon were in danger, and he would stop at nothing to get them back. Even if that meant killing Jace and Isabelle.

While the US bullets were processing, Alec walked up to his room to shower and get ready. Before he got into the shower he summoned Jocelyn's and Luke's bulletproof clothes and sent them to his parent's room.

He stepped into the shower washing off the scent of perfume, cologne and outside. He washed his hair quickly, and started on his body, but was stopped when arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled to himself as he felt kisses on his neck.

"You can't leave without me making love to you first. So how about I help you wash your body after I'm done ravishing it?" Magnus whispered huskily into Alec's ear.

"What are you waiting for?" Alec asked. Magnus turned him around and lifted him into the air, and gently placed him on the wall. Magnus kissed his neck, and Alec was lost after that.

*******  
Magnus was watching Alec get dressed, but all.he wanted to do was take them off and make sweet love to his lover again. After going a few rounds in the shower, Magnus let the thought go and helped Alec lace up his combat boots. Alec smiled and leaned down to kiss him once more.

Magnus thought this was the perfect opportunity to propose. He took a deep breath and release. He looked into Alec's eyes and smiled.

"You know I planned on proposing to you at dinner tonight but your cockblocking siblings just had to go and get themselves kidnapped. Then your cockblocking parents interrupted a meeting that was over thank God. So I'm not going to do the whole speech about how much I love you and what not, because you already know and because we're practically married anyway, but you deserve to have a wedding of your dreams and I want to make sure that happens. So Alexander, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Alec was shocked but smiled with happy tears in his eyes. He nodded frantically and chuckled when Magnus smothered him into a bone-crushing hug. Alec giggled hugging Magnus back. Magnus pulled back waiting for Alec to answer his question verbally. Alexander rolled his eyes and smiled wider.

"Yes Magnus, I would love you marry you! Now give me my ring ALREADY!!" Alec excitedly shouted.

Magnus conjures the ring from thin air. The ring was in a nice blue velvet box a gold ribbon wrapped around it. He handed it to Alec so he could be the one to open it. Alec took the noxious with shaky hands, and unwrapped the ribbon then pushed the case open. Inside the box was a custom made ring. Alec gasped as he looked closer to the ring inside the box. Magnus custom made his engagement ring to resemble a camera lens. Not just any lens, it was the same lens that Magnus bought him when he forced Alec into a shopping spree.

Alec looked at Magnus with wide eyes. Waiting for him to explain.

Magnus got the hint.

"I wanted to customize this ring because it's the day you forgave me for being an idiot. It's also the day you told me you loved me when I bought you the lens. It even has the date on it. That was the best day of my life. We made love that night and became one. I just wanted to do something different. Do you like it?"

"Yes! I love it! But you are an idiot for thinking I wouldn't. Now could you please put my new ring on my finger fiancé? " Alec hands Magnus the ring box, and Magnus slide the ring on his finger and kissed it sweetly. He then kissed Alec passionately as he laid him back on the bed. Alec held him by the waist and pull him closer. They had a hot make-out session before Luke knocked on the door. Magnus growled in Alec's neck making him giggle.

"Seriously? They pick the worst timing. After all these crap is done, I'm kidnapping you for a month. We're going somewhere we won't be disturbed. How does that sound?"

Alec chuckled leaning up to capture Magnus' lips. "I can't wait for baby. But come on, it's time to save the day!"

Magnus held Alec's hand as they walked down the steps to plan Clary and Simon's rescue.

 

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj8r_DBnvvYAhUOylMKHZPmD5gQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.storenvy.com%2Fproducts%2F20385395-unique-mens-rings-stainless-steel-slr-camera-lens-ring-for-men-black-fashio&psig=AOvVaw1Ri8oCJix60RZUDjNj7wNl&ust=1517248803501074) Alec's engagement ring, well an example

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Isabelle will be in the next Chapter and lets just say things get interesting.


	7. Chp 7

Magnus gave Alec, Luke, and Jocelyn the description where Clary and Simon were being held. Alec remembered the place like it was yesterday. It was one of his father's warehouses, but he never knew what he father was into and he didn't want to know. But now he knew that he was a warehouse that stored blood bags for his vampires. They held fake blood drives every other month so they can stock up. It's disgusting but smart at the same time.

Alec made a plan to keep the attention on him by being the bait while Luke and Jocelyn broke Clary and   Simon out. Magnus didn't like this plan, and he voiced it every chance he got. "Alexander, can't we think of something else? Or at least let me go with you!"

"No Mags. I need you here fortifying the wards around the city to keep us safe remember. Once Robert hears that I've taken his hostages, he'll send an army after me, and we need to be ready for the war that's coming. I know you're worried, but I promise to be careful. If I need you, I'll contact you. But I need you to do one more thing."

"What is it?" Magnus pouted.

Alec kissed his pouting lips.

"I need you to question your vampires here. There's no way Robert vampires should know where my house is. You don't even know, so how could they found it? And how did they know that Clary and Simon were close to me? Someone had to tell them the information. A lot of Vampires here don't have a clue what I look like, we don't post pictures online because it's dangerous so how did they know anything? It's someone close to us. But be careful okay? I don't want anything to happen to you!"

Magnus' eyes flashed dangerously as he took in what Alec was saying. "Whoever betrayed me is going to pay dearly. Now go before I change my mind about letting you go alone. I love you soon much! Be safe, and watch your six."

Alec kissed him deeply. "I will, I promise. I love you so much, baby. When I return we can start planning our wedding. How does that sound?"

Magnus beamed. "That sounds wonderful! I already have a few ideas in mind! Hurry back please, we have lots to discuss."

Alec gathered his weapons, making sure he had loads of ammo. You wouldn't know that Alec was deck out with weapons, they're hidden so well. Magnus kissed him one last time before opening a portal to New York.

******

The trio stepped out the portal and landed right in front of the warehouse where Alec remembered it would be. He quickly sent his magic around the building to see if there were any traps. It seems like there were some on the back of the building, but not the front. Odd, they really thought Alec was the type to enter through the back. No, he was going straight through the front door.

"The back of the warehouse is booby-trapped, but not the front. So I'm going to head inside myself, and clear a path towards the dungeon. When you hear my signal, it's safe for you to enter."

"Okay, how would we know it's your signal?" Luke asked.

Alec tilted his head and his adoptive father looking at him strangely. It's like he doesn't know Alec at all.

"Right, gunfire. Got it." Luke grimaced, "You don't have to be smug about it. Just be careful."

"Yes please be careful," Jocelyn added.

"I'll try my best. Now stay out of sight." Alec walked up to the door and kicked it open, not giving a damn if they heard him enter or not. He heard someone shout "He's here!" Another man was shocked "He came through the front door?! Who does that?"

"I do, duh!" Alec thought to himself. Honestly, these vampires are the worst kind there is. He wanted their attention so he made himself known on the main floor. "Hey! You've taken someone important to me! I'm here take them back! So could we get this over with? I have someone waiting for me!"

"Well isn't that touching, but the only thing waiting for you is death." Raj hissed out. Alec smiled dangerously welcoming the darkness.

"Raj...It's going to be fun waiting you burn. Shall we get this started then?"

Raj smirked. "You have to catch me first." He used his vamp speed to run out the room. Hordes of vampires entered the room with swords, waiting to attack Alec. Alec frowned when Raj left the room, he was highly disappointed in his behavior. "What are we five? Playing tag your it?" Alec didn't have time for this, he wanted to be home with his fiancé eating dinner and making love.

"Sorry guys, I would love to fight you lot, but you see I'm on a time crunch, and I need to kill Raj so I'm going to end your lives quickly yeah?" Alec is clearly bored with this whole thing, he thought he'll have some serious competition, obviously not. He grabbed his guns from his holster, and bullets went flying. You could hear the screams from outside and the smell of burnt flesh in the air.

Luke and Jocelyn ran inside with worried expressions, checking Alec room make sure he was unharmed. "I'm fine guys really. This mission sucks! They aren't even worthy of my time, these must be new vamps because they didn't even try to fight. Come on, let's go. I really want this to be over with."

They walked down the corridor that leads to the stairs of the dungeon.  Alec reloaded his guns with UV bullets and walked down the stairs first being the distraction. Raj was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a smile on his face. He held a remote in his hands and clicked the button. It was a was UV light which meant to burn him. Alec used his powers to summon a dark blanket room to cover his parents. Alec was sick of people trying to kill his family. Honestly, can't they just live in peace?

"You know Raj, we use to be friends but after you kidnapped my siblings, then tried to kill my parents with sunlight and wooden stakes. I changed my mind about keeping you alive to relay a message. Oh well."

"Stay right where you are Alec. Don't come any closer." Jace says as he walks into the room holding two swords. Isabelle right behind him, whip wrapped around her wrist ready to lash out at any moment. Not listening to either of him anymore Alec vanished in front of their eyes ripping Raj's head from his body. Blood squirted everywhere, including on his clothes. He silently cursed as he looked down at his clothes.

"Well if it isn't my ex-siblings that never contacted me for 8 years. It's crazy how things turn out, isn't it? I never thought I would see either one of you again and honestly after hearing what Robert filled your heads with it the sight of you makes me sick. Now, I just killed yours? Who was he again to you? Don't answer that, I really don't care." Alec snapped his fingers and Raj's head disappeared from his hands. He made sure to send it to Robert's office with a note attached.

"You're going to regret that traitor!" Jace shouted.

"You're going to wish you were killed by that filthy hybrid." Izzy spat out.

They can insult him all day long, but when it comes to his soul mate. Shit like that doesn't fly. His eyes glowed blue as he took his fighting stance.

"Oh look, Izzy, he thinks he can take us. He was always weak, wasn't he? No wonder dad got rid of him." Izzy nods in agreement.

Alec clicks his tongue. "After I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were dead." Alec throws the first blow, hitting both of them in the face. Alec moved so fast Jace and Izzy couldn't keep up with him, even with their vamp speed. Alec saw his parents move from his peripheral and he knew to keep their attention on him, so he took a few blows from them. Letting them think they got the upper hand. Jace punched his mouth while Izzy kicked him in the stomach. He fell on the ground but flipped back onto his feet.

Luke and Jocelyn, we're nowhere in site, which was great. They got past the two wannabe bodyguards and could get Clary and Simon out. Alec looked back at his ex-sibling and smiled. "Someone's been training I see, but let me show you why I have black belts in everything." All hell broke loose after that. Alec went nuts, using every mixed martial arts combo he knows along with his own moves.   
   
Vampires have the upper hand because in a fight they can heal quickly, but Alec made sure not to let up with his punches. Buying Luke and Jocelyn some time, he let them get a few good combos, but their blows weren't lethal as his were. Jace laughed thinking he beat Alec but that wasn't the case. Alec used his magic to flip Jace on his back and stood up with a smirk on his face.

"I guess it sucks that you aren't the best at everything huh Jace? Oh, what's wrong? Did I bruise your ego? Too bad." Alec punched Jace in the chest and he went flying into a concrete wall making a huge dent in the middle of it. Jace grunted in pain as he fell to the ground. Alec turned to Izzy as she wrapped her whip around his neck. He grabbed it forcefully and she spun in the air and hit the ceiling then the floor. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the other side where Jace was still on laying on the ground trying to get his barrings.

Throwing Isabelle next to him like she was a piece of paper not giving two fucks about their feelings. He ducked down so he was eye level with them and pushed his hood off his head. They gasped as they saw his eyes, not only his eyes but they recognized his face like it was yesterday. "You have taken people that are very important to me, and if you don't give them back this instant I won't hesitate to kill either of you right here and right now. Seeing as the both of you are already dead to me."

"You will kill your own flesh and blood for them?" Isabelle was appalled.   
Alec laughed at her speech to get him to recoil his anger but it wouldn't work. "Yes. I would." He said bluntly. "Clary and Simon are my brother and sister. Have been for 10 years now. But don't think I don't see what you're doing Isabelle. You're trying to distract me so Jace here can get the upper hand on me, but you know what's funny?" He leaned in to whisper it in her ear. "I was the distraction, I was just buying some time for my parents to break Clary and Simon out and now that they have. I no longer have a use for the two of you." He said darkly.

He was about to kill them both before Clary stopped him. "Alec don't! You can't kill them!" Without taking his eyes off his ex-sibling he spoke calmly. "Why not red? Give me one reason I should let these two live? They mean nothing to me."

Clary crouched down beside her adoptive brother. Placing a hand on his shoulder. "Because they're our soul mates. I know you hate it, but it's the truth." Alec looked at his sister with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ick. Seriously? It had to bee these two egotistical no fashion sense assholes?" He heard a shocked gasped coming from Isabelle. He looked at her and smirked. "Oh honey, those boots, and jacket just don't go with the whole ensemble maybe if you wore different pants and a top you could counter, but seeing as you can't please don't embarrass yourself."

"Speak for yourself. Why are you wearing all black, what does that say about your fashion sense?" Jace asked smugly.

"You know for a vampire, you're rather dumb. I honestly don't see what any male or female would see in you. But I would hold it against you, you were raised by idiots as well. Well now that we have this sorted out. Goodnight." With that, he punches them both in the face to knock them out for their trip back to California. He didn't want to hear their voices anymore. The sound of them irritated him.

He would rather leave them right where they are, but soul mates can't be far away from each other for too long. He was already feeling it, being in a different state then Magnus was killing him. "Come on. We need to go, I need to feed and unless you want your precious soul mates to be my meal I suggest we go. My baby is waiting for me so we can plan our wedding, so move your asses."

"You're getting married?!" Clary exclaimed rather loudly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How the fuck was I suppose to tell you when you got yourselves kidnapped on the fucking day Magnus was going to propose huh? Honestly! And a fucking thank you would be nice! you know what, I don't want to see either of you for the rest of my life! You're banned from being my family, selfish pricks." Alec snaps.

"Yeah, yeah we love you too dude! Hey, you won't mind me dating your sister right?"

Alec looks at Simon like he has lost his mind. Simon understood his look and fixed his mistake. "I'm talking about Izzy."

Alec looked disgusted. "Don't ever call her my sister again, and I don't give two flying fucks what either of you does with these two assholes. Just know if they hurt you, I won't hesitate to kill them. Now that we've made that clear, onwards to my love."  
He opened a portal to Magnus's house and deposited Jace and Izzy's bodies in a room with Clary and Simon, not caring how the ended up. He bid them a due and walked to find his fiance.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjg14OT14PZAhWpo1kKHaUBABcQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumblr.com%2Ftagged%2Fcute-malec&psig=AOvVaw26j7D17_JTloEaDa2mLNEz&ust=1517538885337668)

 


	8. Chp 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, I literally had this whole chapter written and forgot about it I'm so sorry.

Jace and Isabelle were confused with how Alec was even alive when their father specifically said Magnus Bane killed him, but here he was sitting across from them wrapped in Magnus' lap all lovey-dovey. They needed answers now, and Jace didn't feel like watching the couple making out with each other every two minutes.

"Alright enough kissing the hybrid. We want answers now, and we deserve them since you kidnapped us! So get to talking!" He shouted.

Alec turned and raised an eyebrow at his ex-brother. "If I was you, Jace, I'll keep my mouth shut, and speak to us with respect or you'll find yourself unable to breathe." He leaned closer so he was eye level with him. "Now which one do you prefer? Dead or alive?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "Well seeing as we're already dead, I don't see your threat."

Alec grabbed his head and slammed it hard on the table a few times, breaking his nose. Magnus grabbed his lover and tried to calm him, but when Alec's eyes flashed blue, he backed off giving him time to calm on his own. He started hearing Selene's voice in his head, laughing and telling him to kill him, then bring him back with his blood. He'll get all the answers he needs when his blood touches his heart.

Alec stood and gestured for Jace and Izzy to follow him. They walked to the center of the room confused, but when Alec shot them both in the chest chaos erupted. Clary, Simon, and Raphael were losing their minds, while the others just sat back and watched in fascination. His ex-siblings died quickly, and he had to move into action.

He took a blade from his boot and sliced their chest, then slide both of his hands inside of their chests, moving carefully to find their hearts. He gave them a tight squeeze, and their eyes opened as they gasped for air. Clary and Simon raced to their soul mates side helping them stand, and helped clean them up.

"Alec you have taken things too far! What is with you?! I will not be able to forgive you after this." Clary says. Alec sighs, then snaps his fingers and his hands are now free of blood and slim. He turns back to Magnus and sits back on his lap.

"You are the worst person I have ever know Lightwood. I will not accept you as my brother in law if you can't learn to control your bloodshed! You didn't have to kill them like that, we could've done it differently."

Alec snaps his fingers and Raphael stopped speaking. Cat and Ragnor laughed and sighed out "Finally someone some hit him up." He glares at his siblings then looks back at Alec, but before he could say anything, Jace and Isabelle pulls him into a hug and cry for his forgiveness.

Clary and Simon were confused and didn't want them next to Alec, just in case he felt like killing them again. "What the hell is going on? One minute you hate each other and the next your crying and begging for his forgiveness. Someone explain."

 "The only way Jace and Isabelle would believe him is if they were reborn with his blood and able to see past images of his life. Along with the images, Selene has shown him. Also the truth as to why Robert lied about him being killed by me. He wanted to get rid of his son and lie about it to start a war when I'm reality Robert and Maryse is jealous of Alexander and myself. They always have and that's the reason the Lightwood clan cut them off and are now living in peace away from their drama. No one needs it. So now I believe Clary, Simon, and Raphael all owe Alexander an apology for thinking so little of him when our mother explained to him exactly what he needed to do." Magnus

says coldly to the trio because Alec just risked his life in order to save his siblings from their death and this is how they repay him.   
Alec taps Magnus' chest calming him down, not liking the aura his lover was releasing through their bond. "It's alright Magnus, if that's how they feel about me, I'm happy I finally know the truth, now they don't have to sugarcoat their hatred for me." Alec shrugs nonchalantly, but Magnus can feel how Clary and Simon's words hurt his beloved, and he didn't like it one bit. "Its true I could've killed them differently, but to make sure they were really dead, I made light UV bullets to shoot their hearts, they didn't feel a thing. Grated iI could've warned them about what I was going to do, but to be honest Jace was getting on my nerves with his disrespect and honestly, I've had enough of explaining myself every time I have to do something no one likes. So Raphael, I truly apologize for not being your favorite in-laws but honestly, I don't care, also your mother says shut up and mind your business before she shows me images of your most embarrassing moments from the day you were born."

Raphael turns even paler hearing that. He quickly apologizes and leaves the room once Ragnor and Catarina burst out laughing. When Clary and Simon tried to apologize, Alec held up his hand not wanting to hear it. "Alec I'm so sorry-" Clary tired, but Alec wasn't hearing it. He was truly hurt by his sister, and it's going to take a while for him to fully forgive them.

"You both have hurt me in more ways than my own flesh and blood has, out of all people I never thought the two of you would say things like that to me, but hey everyone has to eventually show their true colors and you finally have, so thank you for that. Oh, and the next time you're kidnapped make sure your soul mates are around to rescue you because at this moment you're banned from my life." Alec snapped his fingers removing his adoptive family things from his house and placed them back in their own rooms and placed ward's up so no one else enters the house other than him.

"There, your things are out of my house and placed in your respective rooms. Please take your soul mates with you, I have provided them with a whole new wardrobe, along with the essentials. You're welcome, now if you will excuse me, I need to be alone for a for hours, Magnus I promise not be long, but I can't be here right now. I love you and will return soon. You have clients to speak with and finalize the layout of the magazine, so you'll be distracted with that. Cat and Ragnor please watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm away." Alec kisses his fiance, then opens a portal and disappears.

Clary has tears in her eyes and Simon has that stupid look on his face every time he's sad. Magnus, on the other hand, is fuming because he could feel his soulmate's pain through their bond. His magic is uncontrollable and it pushes everyone against the walls. Magnus' eyes are glowing bright red along with his magic. He could hear his lover crying his eyes out and it's pissing him off even more.   
Luke and Jocelyn recovers first and tries to calm Magnus down, but when a soulmate counterpart is hurting, no one can help but the other half of its soul. Magnus looks at the people that caused his fiance this pain and narrowed his eyes at them. "When I return from consoling my fiance, you'd better be gone if not what Alec did to Jace and Isabelle will look like child's play when I get done with the four of you. Now OUT!!!" Magnus shouts then portals to his lover without even getting out of his chair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thank you for being patient and reading...

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and what you would like to read in this story and I will try my best to put it in. 
> 
> this is what happens when I have writers block with my other stories.


End file.
